Finding the Past
by bdn2372
Summary: What if Tony left he team after Kate was killed and there was too many memories because he saw Kate everywhere and there was to much pain. What things will he find, love, happiness read on and find out.


Don't own NCIS but wish I did

**FINDING THE PAST **

**Chapter 1: Coming to a head**

It had been 6 months since that fateful day on top of the warehouse that had brought Tony's world had come crashing down, as he stood there and watched as his partner, Kate Todd, took a bullet to her forehead. Tony had been very depressed since and now it was starting to affect the team. He knew that Ziva liked him and wanted to sleep with him but he didn't want that, after Wendy had practically left him at the altar he had been doing one night stands and 2 week relationships since then. The thing or rather the person to turn him around was his partner; she had showed him that it was okay to love again. They had slept together a couple of times while he was recovering from the plague and he had decided that after the Ari problem was over he was going to tell her that he loved her but that had been taken away from him. The problems at work were starting to mount because he was driving his co-workers insane because he wasn't the old carefree fun loving Tony that they knew, he was quiet throughout the day unless he was spoken to or it was case related. Gone were the movie quotes and practical jokes, he even quit bragging about his sexual conquests to his co-workers and everyone was going crazy because they thought that it was 'too quite'. Monday August 13th is the day that is the day everyone has decided to finally do something about it each one of them was going to try and talk to Tony individually then they were going to try as a group.

Tony walked into the squad room having stepped off of the elevator and came to a dead stop right in front of his desk as he saw, Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky and his assistant Jimmy Palmer. Each one had a somber look on their face even the 'autopsy gremlin', Tony knew what this was, it was an intervention. The thought of this sent mixed emotions through him, anger, rage, caring nut the anger was wining. He kept walking towards his desk taking deep breaths to try and control the emotions flowing through him, he sat down at his desk, clenching and unclenching his fists waiting for things to start.

Gibbs was the first one to start by saying, "DiNozzo you have to snap out of this," and then stepped back.

Abby was next saying, "Tony-boy we are all worried about you and feel that you need some kind of help and we are here for you." It was the first time that he had ever heard Abby talk so slowly, but still the whole idea of everyone thinking he needed help made his blood boil but he was still willing to hear them out.

Ducky came forward and stopped right in front of his desk and said, "Anthony my dear boy anytime you want to talk just come and find me, I am as good a listener as I am a talker."

That was it, he couldn't take it anymore he stood up so fast that his chair fell over, rounding his desk he stopped far enough away that he couldn't do anything physical to any of them and said, "Just who in the hell do you think you are, I didn't ask for any of this, I hate it when people coddle me. You guys have no idea about what I have been going through so what do you what to help me with? Well you want to help but don't know why, oh that makes a lot of sense, I didn't ask for it and don't want your help this is something that I have to do on my own so either take me as is or not at all, it's up to you." Tony then grabbed his backpack and headed towards the stairs and left the building before anybody could even think to stop him.

Abby was silently crying, Gibbs just shook his head and it was Ducky that said, "I am not so sure this was the right thing to do for Anthony, and the sad thing is that he was absolutely correct."

It was McGee that asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "What are we going to do about Tony now, because clearly this didn't work and now he's extremely angry at us." Nobody said anything because really there was nothing they could do.

Meanwhile Tony was in his car speeding down the road with tears falling from his face, he knew where he was going but he didn't bother to let anyone on the team know because he felt he didn't owe them an explanation. Four and a half hours later Tony pulled into the small cemetery in rural Indiana, got out of his car and walked the short distance to her grave where he fell to his knees and laid the bouquet of mixed flowers from her favorite florist _Martha's Garden_.

He then said, "Well Kate it's been about a month since I was here last, your little dog Toni is settling in nicely at my apartment she still misses her mommy though. God I wish you were here Kate things are falling apart for me, I can't think straight and everyone is worried about me and they don't know what is wrong with me and I'm not going to tell them. These past few months have been terrible, I just feel like a piece of my heart has been cut out, I came here today to tell you that I did love you Katie and actually still do. The other thing is that I think it's time for a change because being here just reminds me of you, everywhere I look I see you and all the memories we had. We have a new member on the team, her name is Ziva David she is from Mosaad, but she is not you and I know that she wants to sleep with me but I keep rebutting her advances. Can you believe that me Tony Dinozzo turning down sex with a pretty woman, but she doesn't even compare to you Katie. Well I just wanted to let you know what was going on because I don't know when I will be back, so I'll see you later Katie, I love you." Tony then got up and wiped the tears that had been silently falling down his cheeks away, kissed his fingers and placed them on the headstone them walked away.

After driving for another four and a half hours Tony finally reached DC and his apartment, dragging his tired body inside and collapsing on his bed and passing out from exhaustion. Around 6 the next morning Tony was awakened by a pounding on his apartment door, but he ignored it because he had a gut feeling that he knew who it was, Gibbs. The banging ceased and Tony thought that he had left so he drifted back off to sleep when all of a sudden a glass of water was poured on him by Gibbs saying, "Get your ass out of bed now." Tony was furious, he slowly got out of bed and pretended to walk over to his dresser drawers and put pants on but then stopped and took a swing at Gibbs that connected on Gibbs temple sending him down for the count.

About 10 minutes later after putting Gibbs in his Lazy-Boy chair and getting dressed he walked over to Gibbs and poured a bottle of water on him just like Gibbs had done to him. Gibbs jumped up out of the chair sputtering and looking around while in a fighting stance, Tony just laughed at him. Having finally recovered some composure Gibbs turned and glared at Tony one of the fiercest that Tony had ever seen, but he was pissed at Gibbs and wouldn't back down this time, it was time to make a stand.

At first Gibbs was pissed as hell, just who in the hell did he think he was punching a superior, but got his anger under control realizing that he had just broke into Tony's apartment and the way that he was standing there with his arms crossed looking like he had never seen Tony before. He looked intimidating but also like a man on a mission that wouldn't take no for an answer and this was the part that scared Gibbs.

Tony stood there and watched Gibbs as several emotions passed over his face in a matter of seconds, there was anger, surprise, and fear, wait fear but Gibbs isn't afraid of anything this confused Tony but he hid it well.

Gibbs finally spoke after the staring contest saying, "That's twice you've hit me don't let there be a third. Now do you want to tell me what the hell is going on with you, everyone on the team is worried sick and we don't know what to do about it because you won't tell us."

Tony was still angry but could tell that Gibbs was making an effort to reach out to him so he decided to throw him a bone even though he was still mad at him. "I've had enough Gibbs; these past six months have just been too much for me, with Kate's murder and the way Ziva just waltzed in and took over for her. You know having you take the blame for shooting Ari could come back to bight you in the ass." Gibbs had a look of astonishment on his face when Tony continued reading the look on Gibbs face. "Come on Gibbs give me a little credit everything that was in the report didn't add up so there had to be a second shooter and since you were so chummy with Ziva it just made sense that it was her. Although I never would have thought that she would shoot her brother after the way that she defended him to us in the bull pen and down in Abby's lab," Tony finished and studied the look on Gibbs face. It was a look of astonishment then a little anger and finally resignation, Tony then burst out laughing which pissed Gibbs off but he also knew that there really wasn't much he could do at the moment.

Tony composed himself then said, "Gibbs I've just had enough of all of this here I think it's time I moved on."

Gibbs knew that Tony was ready for his own team but he didn't think it would be under these circumstances, and since Tony really hadn't given him a good reason why he wanted to leave it made him angry again. Gibbs didn't want to lose Tony because he was the best agent he had ever worked with and that was including Mike Franks, but by the look on DiNozzo's face he could tell that his mind was made up.

Tony saw the acceptance finally come across Gibbs' face and took in a deep breath and said, "Jethro I know this is going to be hard on everyone but I was hoping that you would support me in this with the new Director seeing as how you two for former lovers." Again Gibbs had a look on his face that said, 'How do you know these things?' He finally said, "Is there anymore secrets that you know about the rest of the team that I should know about?"

Tony looked at him kind of guilty and nodded his head and said, "I know you have been married 4 times but only divorced 3 times, yes I know about Shannon and Kelly."

Gibbs couldn't believe this he had worked so hard to try and bury everything that had happened with his one true love and his daughter, for a short period the pain came back but he squashed it just as fast. He started to wonder how DiNozzo actually knew all of this stuff, had he missed something these past several years if he had that would explain why he wanted to move on but it was just one reason.

Tony just smiled and shook his head saying, "Oh come on Gibbs give me a little credit here, do you really think I would take a new job without running in depth back ground checks on each and every one of you including Abby and Ducky, now that one was very interesting."

Gibbs really was pissed now but not at Tony, at himself for underestimating him, of course he would run checks on them all because if anything he had learned that DiNozzo was thorough. It was finally starting to sink in now, he was going to lose his SFA and there wasn't a dammed thing that he could do about it. "Well Anthony I am going to hate to see you go but yes I will support you in whatever you think is right for your next move," Gibbs said with a heavy heart. At that point Tony let out a huge breath and said in a small voice, "Thank you." The rest of the night Gibbs and Tony spent reminiscing about some of the cases that they had together the past four and a half years.

**Chapter 2: Choices**

The next day Tony came in early so he could speak to the director about getting a transfer or lead his own team depending on how the director felt about his abilities as an agent. Finally reaching the director's office Tony just walked right in and stood before Jenny like he owned the place.

"Well I see you and Gibbs have the same manners when it comes to knocking on someone's door, but now that you are here what can I do for you Agent DiNozzo?" Jenny asked.

"Director, have you read my file?" Tony asked

"Why yes I have, and it made for some very interesting read, almost like a B-class movie." Quipped Director Sheppard still not really knowing where Tony was going with this.

"Ma'am I think that now I am ready for my own team and Agent Gibbs does also, he's backing me up with this, so I would like to know if there are any openings for team leader at the moment." Tony just came out and told her what he had on his mind instead of beating around the bush.

Jenny gasped, but quickly recovered quickly recovered her composure and said, "This is a surprise; I thought that you and Gibbs were inseparable so many I ask why the sudden need for a change of venue?"

"Memories ma'am, lots of bad memories," Tony made it short and sweet but that didn't satisfy the director.

"Tony I'm going to need a little bit more than that if I'm going to give you your own team somewhere," Jenny trailed off. She knew she was on a fishing expedition but hoped that Tony had enough faith in her to tell her the truth.

Tony sighed and finally said, "Jen, I will only tell you the truth if you will promise not to tell another soul and that includes everybody on the team especially Gibbs."

Jenny was a little confused but then said, "Tony whatever the reason I promise to keep what you are about to tell me in strict confidence."

Tony nodded at her, took a deep breath to calm himself and said, "Jenny everything in this building reminds me of Kate, right after I got out of the hospital she took care of me and when I was strong enough we slept together a few times. I developed feeling for her and was going to tell her I loved her after this whole Ari debacle was over with, but well you know what happened and it's tearing me apart on the inside. Jen I just need to get away and maybe start over fresh in a new city, plus I don't really want to be around when Mosaad finds out it was Ziva that killed Ari not Gibbs and I also have a feeling that she did it on her father's orders but can't prove it. I also not wanting to be here when everyone finds out Gibbs had 4 wives not 3 plus a daughter and there are some extenuating circumstances that will go with that story as well."

Jenny just sat there flabbergasted with her mouth hanging open but quickly recovered and said, "I'm sorry Tony I had no idea you and Agent Todd were involved so you can realize the surprise this is for me."

Tony just nodded his head because no one knew about his and Kate's little affair; they had decided to keep things quite because of rule 12 and Gibbs' threats to fire both of them if they broke it. Finally allowing the director to process this new information he said, "I need to get away from all of the drama and secrets that are swirling around here. Gibbs is a control freak that has to know everything about every team member but when we want to know something about him, well you know the answer to that question. Jenny can I give you a little advice without you getting mad at me?" Jenny nods at him so Tony continues, "The need for revenge here in DC is just out of this world so please don't get sucked into that endless black hole." He stares at Jenny as if trying to tell her he knows about her hunt for La Grenouile but he can tell by the look on her face he didn't get through.

Tony sighs and changes the subject saying, "Well what cities are in need of a new SAC?"

Jenny was thinking very hard about her next move because of the repercussions that could follow. She basically had 2 choices; 1. She could give Tony his own team and let him sort out his problems by himself in a new city away from all the bad memories. Jenny thought this was the safer of her two choices but she had never been one to follow the rules so that left her with choice number 2. She could give him his own team and hope that they find one another. She had made her choice and was really glad that in two weeks the team leader in Boston was retiring so Tony could take his spot.

"Tony at the moment there aren't any team leader jobs open but in two weeks the one is opening up because their team leader is retiring, how does that sound?" Jenny asked

Tony thought about this for a second and said, "Boston huh, I always wanted to go there and work after Baltimore but NCIS kind of got in the way, but I'll take it. When do you want me to report there?"

Jenny smiled a sly smile and said, "I would like for you to be there in a week so you can get to know your new team, and also Tony you will be working more closely with BPD and their homicide department so I hope that isn't a problem you being a former detective yourself and all."

Tony shook his head and said, "No that's no problem at all I know I have more people skills than Gibbs so maybe this could be the start of me putting my career back on track. Jenny I really want to thank you for this, I know it was really sudden and everything but I really do appreciate it. Well if that's all Jenny I should probably take my leave because I have a lot to do in the next week and thanks again." Tony stood up and stuck out his hand and he and Jenny shook hands and then like a wisp of smoke he left her office.

Jenny sat there with a smile on her face thinking, 'I really hope he knows what he's getting into'.

**Chapter 3: Telling the Team**

Tony came down the steps from the director's office and while walking over to his desk McGee said, "What did you do now Tony?"

Tony just sat at his desk and started to put his personal items in a cardboard box. This alarmed both Tim and Ziva, so they walked over to his desk and Ziva asked, "What happened Tony, you didn't get fired for something did you?"

Finally he was finished packing and took a small lock box and put it on Gibbs' desk and after sitting back down at his desk said, "No Ziva I didn't get fired as a matter of fact I got the opposite."

Tim interrupted him saying, "What's that supposed to mean Tony you're packing up your desk and everything…."

"It means McGee that he got his own team. Where are you going DiNozzo?" Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen.

"Boston boss, Jenny wants me to report in a week so I can get to know the team up there, but the SAC is retiring in two weeks so that's when I officially take charge of the team. She also said I would be working closely with BPD up there also." Tony said answering Gibbs' initial question.

At that moment both Abby and Ducky with his new Asst. Jimmy Palmer came into the bull pen all three having caught the tail end of Tony's statement and that's when Abby came running towards him as fast as her platform boots would take her. Tony barely had time to brace himself when Abby threw herself into his arms and started sobbing and saying, "Tony-boy you can't leave, you just can't we just lost Kate and I don't want to lose you to Tony I don't think I could handle that."

Tony managed to squeak out, "Can't… breathe…Abby."

Abby let go of Tony saying, "Oh I so sorry Tony," then just as fast hit him on the arm, none too soft, and continued, "Why are you leaving us Tony why?" sounding like a 6 year old child.

Tony just shook his head and looked around the room at each person, making sure he had their undivided attention and said, "I just feel like I need to get my life back on track and I also really do believe I think that it is time for me to have my own team." He then added with a bit of humor to lighten up the mood, "so I can kick team Gibbs' butt on solving percentage."

Gibbs shouted out saying, "Like hell you will DiNozzo, you can have second place but I stay at the top." This caused everyone in the room to burst out laughing because they all knew how proud Gibbs was of being at the top.

McGee had a shocked look on his face like he couldn't believe what was happening. When he first joined the team he had idealized Tony but after some time had passed he just thought he was a rich jock/playboy that got to where he was on daddy's money and didn't really have to work a day in his life. Now McGee's thoughts were all jumbled because the only thing that he was thinking was, '_was I wrong, is there more to Tony DiNozzo and I missed it_'. He recovered a little and walked over to Tony to shake his hand but Tony had watched Tim's reaction to his announcement, and was getting tired of McGee throwing his MIT and John's Hopkins degrees in his face and felt that right now was a great time to put him in his place.

"McGeek I worked very hard for all my accomplishments in life because at the age of 12 my father disowned me and sent me to Rhode Island Military School. You see Tim I do have a bachelors in Phys. Ed. but I did a double major for criminology and a minor in forensics like Abby. Then I got my masters in Criminology while working here at NCIS from Georgetown and am currently working on my PhD," Tony stated with a satisfied smirk on his face. McGee's mouth fell open again and Tony just snorted.

McGee finally regained his composure for the second time and said, "Why didn't you tell us that you had all of these degrees, they are something to be proud of."

Tony lost it at that and burst out laugh until tears were rolling down his cheeks so it took him several minutes to calm down but when he did he said in a not so nice way, "Because McClueless, I don't go around throwing them in other people's faces every chance I get like some nerdy junior agent around here!" Tony had had enough of the third degree by his co-workers and friends; he just wanted to get out of there so he could go home and start to pack for his trip to Boston so he stood up from his desk took his box of personal items and left without another word.

**Chapter 4: Another Place and Regrets**

Meanwhile, already in Boston Dr. Maura Isles, formerly, Kate Todd was in her home contemplating the things that had happened to her in the past two and a half years. She was sitting there in her living room sipping from a glass of wine thinking all the way back to when Gibbs and Tony had come aboard Air Force 1 and conned their way into solving the case. Then afterwards Gibbs had offered her a job on his team and she had jumped at it. Remembering some of the cases such as when Tony was chained to the murderer and how scared she was for him. Then Gibbs and she had dressed up as Marines to be bait to catch a sniper that was killing recruiting officers. The next, was one she wished she could have over, and that was the one where Ari Haswari had broken into NCIS's autopsy and taken her, Ducky and Gerald hostage. Ari had given her the chance to make a move and kill him but something in his eyes had stopped her, if she would have went ahead and killed him she wouldn't be in the mess she was in right now. The next thing she thought about was the day that 'he' had opened that stupid envelope and gotten the plague that had been the day that she realized how much she truly loved him. She had been so scared that day, lying to him so she could stay with him in the isolation chamber turning blue before her eyes when they finally kicked her out and she ran crying into Ducky's arms. Popping out of her memories and shaking with goose bumps just thinking about that experience brought chills to her bones. Having come home from the hospital was a glorious day because it meant that he was going to be ok and she had also made a promise that she would give Tony a shot. His second week back was the best of her life because it was when they finally consecrated their relationship and it totally blew her mind. She had never had sex so good before, of course she knew he was skilled in bed but greatly underestimated his abilities and was greatly rewarded also. After leaving his apartment early one morning FBI agent Tobias Forrnell was waiting in front of her apartment building and told her the news that would change her life very drastically, Ari Haswari was back in town and coming for her. She had called in sick that day as her and Forrnell had gone over several scenarios so she could be safe and still remain in DC, but none were plausible. Forrnell came up with an idea to fake her death and when the threat of Ari was gone she could come out of hiding. Ari wasn't the only mole in that small cell so they had switched out his bullets with ones that wouldn't kill but would leave a mark and she would have to provide some acting on her part. She knew they wouldn't check for a pulse with a head shot, but the part that haunts her to this day is the look on Tony's face, it was just emotionless. She argued with Forrnell up until a few days before it was to take place about trying to let her tell Tony but the people at WIT-SEC were not budging an inch. Shaking herself out of her own head and pity party Kate/Maura got up from her couch and walked into the bedroom because tomorrow was going to be the first day at work for her as the head ME for the city of Boston. Who knows even with the excellerated classes she took, it would still seem weird doing the same thing Ducky does, working on dead people. She knew that when Tony had said that he was a physical education major in college that he was holding back so she went digging in the OSU alumni website and found out he was a double major with criminology being the second major and also a minor in music, which had really surprised her. When she first joined Gibbs' team she did in-depth background checks on all of them finding out Gibbs himself did have 4 wives but the first was murdered along with his 8 year old daughter. That Ducky had been an agent for Great Britain back in his youth and Abby had been a popular person in high school and her gothic personality had come in her college days. Tony though was the huge question mark in her book though, he liked to play the "dumb jock" but when the chips were down he was all really serious and you wouldn't want anyone else to watch your six. In her background check she found out that he was always taking classes to extend his education and spoke 4 languages fluently, (English, Spanish Italian and ASL), and was over two thirds the way through learning a fifth, (Hebrew). She suspected he was learning this one because of the problems they were having with Ari at that time. After going through her nightly routine she finally lie down and fell asleep with thought and regrets concerning "the one that got away."

**Chapter 5: The New Job **

Three weeks after receiving his promotion Tony was settled in his new house, that he had dipped into the trust fund his mother had left him to pay for it. It hadn't taken long to get his old apartment packed up and the furniture shipped here but the problem had been saying goodbye to his surrogate family, but the pain and memories he felt because of Kate's murder outweighed saying goodbye. Today was Monday and it was his first day to start as the lead investigator of the Boston MCRT for NCIS and he was very excited.

Tony walked into the office early because he wanted to get a feel for the type of people he had on his team. He had of course read all three of their personal file. First there was his junior agent, Jeremy O'Brian, he was a former force recon marine who had done 3 tours in Iraq before he was wounded and had to take a medical discharge. His education was from MIT in computer forensics so Tony thought great another McGeek.

Next was a probie, she had graduated 2nd in her class at FLETC and was also a profiler her name was Amanda Jackson. Since she was the probie of the bunch Tony didn't see any problems there so he moved on to the next file.

This was one problem here, his SFA, William Peterson or Billy. Billy had been a former Boston homicide Detective but was given a choice of early retirement or being fired because he had a temper and tended to use excessive force on suspects. Right off the bat Tony had a gut feeling that he wouldn't last very long. Billy was the kind of person that thought that they were always right and nobody was going to convince him otherwise, this was in the previous SAC's notes to Tony describing each team member. Tony put down the file on Peterson and ran his hand over his face thinking this guy is trouble but the first time he steps out of line with me he's gone. Tony was also thinking that this had to be some sort of test by Jenny to see if he could be a true leader and not let his team members run all over him. The last thing he thought was that this was definitely going to be an interesting first day.

**I know this chapter was really short but necessary so consider it a filler chapter of sorts.**

**Chapter 6: Meeting the New Team(s)**

About ten minutes after he had stopped reading the team files and notes the first to arrive was his probie, Jackson, she walked off the elevator like nothing was different and it was just another Monday until she spotted Tony leaning up against his desk with his arms crossed and a 1000 watt smile on his face. At first she just stopped and after a few seconds after sizing him up said, "Can I help you with something?"

Tony decided to go easy on her because she was a probie and said, "No Jackson not at the moment but when we have a case I expect you to know your surrounding and that includes the people around you especially your new boss."

Amanda had several looks cross her face along with a couple different shades of red before she said, "I'm terribly sorry sir you just aren't what I was expecting for our new SAC."

Tony smiled and said, "Well what was it that you were expecting? That I was going to be some old fart that had come here to finish out my 20 years."

Jackson was opening and closing her mouth because that's exactly what she thought, at that time both Peterson and O'Brian walked into the bull pen and the first one to talk was Peterson saying, "Probie get me some coffee and a couple of doughnuts." Jackson started to move towards to break room when Tony reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head at her. Tony then said to Peterson, "Why don't you get your own coffee and doughnuts?"

Peterson whirled on him and said, "Just who in the hell do you think you are!" This pissed Tony off to no end and he got in Peterson's face and said in a low threatening tone, "I'm your boss and if you ever talk to me like that again I will fire your ass faster than you can say pink slip, got it?"

Peterson's face changed several shades of red and purple and Tony could tell he was trying really hard to keep from yelling back at him. When Peterson didn't answer Tony, said, "I said got it?" Peterson then said back in a very snotty way, "Yeah I got it _boss_" and stormed off.

O'Brian and Jackson stood there with their mouths hanging open like they couldn't believe what had just happened so Tony said, "Is he always like that?" Jackson was the first to recover and said, "Pretty much, he likes to think he's top dog around here because he out ranks us. Your predecessor let him get away with just about anything he wanted to but I can tell right off the bat that you are not going to be like that.

Tony then walked over to his new desk, sat down and started looking at other personnel files for a new SFA because he had a gut feeling Peterson won't last long on his team. He then noticed Jackson and O'Brian were still standing there and he said, "Well get to work don't just stand there and do nothing all day."

Peterson was in the break room getting his coffee but he was fuming at the way he was humiliated in front of his other teammates, just who in the hell did this new guy think he was coming in here and doing that to him. He was just going to have to force this new guy out like he did with his last boss, after all I know more than this DiNozzo character.

On the other side of town Maura Isles walked into one police plaza to report for her first day of work as the head medical examiner and she was very nervous. She walked in and took the elevator to the 2nd floor and got off to go and see a Lt. Sean Cavanaugh. She was running a little late and in the elevator with her was an older man who was definitely a detective by his badge so Maura said, "Excuse me det. could you direct me to Lt. Cavanaugh's office I'm supposed to see him before I start work here."

Det. Vince Korsak looked at this beautiful woman trying to size her up but didn't really have time because after she asked him for directions to Cavanaugh's office the elevator doors opened so he said, "Follow me Miss and I'll take you to his office it's just up here. If I'm not being to forward do you mind my asking what you want with the Lt?"

Maura felt really silly for not introducing herself from the start and said, "I'm sorry, I'm Dr. Maura Isles the new M.E. and I was told to report to your Lt. Here in the homicide before going down to my office."

Korsak had heard through the grape vine that they were getting a new M.E. so while taking her to see Cavanaugh he said, "I too must apologize I'm Det. Vince Korsak I work in the homicide dept. with 2 other detectives I could introduce you to them before you see the Lt. since I don't think he's in yet because he had a meeting with the chief of detectives early but since he's expecting you I don't think he'll be long."

"Thank you det. Korsak I think that would be most beneficial since we will be working together" Maura added. They walked over to an open area where she noticed an average size African- American man sitting at his desk working diligently on his computer and then she noticed a desk that reminded her a lot of her former partner one Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo, because it was a mess.

Korsak noticed Dr. Isles looking at the desks and their occupants and said, "This one is our only female det. here in BPD, as you can see she is a bit of a slob."

"I am not," can a female voice from behind them, "I know right where everything is, it's and by the way who are you?"

Before Korsak could say anything Maura spoke up and said, "I'm Dr. Maura Isles, I'm the new head medical examiner here at BPD, and who are you?"

Korsak interrupted and said, "Dr. Isles this is detective Jane Rizzoli, one of the homicide detectives you will be working with here and over there in the corner is detective Barry Frost our newest member of the team."

Maura stepped forward and stuck out her hand so she could shake hands with Jane and det. Frost, who had gotten up from his desk and walked over to meet her. Maura shook hands with both of them saying it was nice to meet them and before things could get awkward Lt. Cavanaugh walked in and asked, "Are you our new ME? What was your name again; oh right Dr. Maura isles, well if you will follow me I'll show you to your office and autopsy."

**Chapter 7: The First Meeting (Again)**

It had been 2 months since both Tony and Maura had began their respective jobs with Tony finally getting rid of Agent Peterson after writing him up several times for insubordination because Peterson wanted to do things his way, not the right way. He replaced him with a former marine by the name of Jason Scott or "Jay" as he liked to be called. Jay had been in Iraq for 2 tours but wanted to still help people so had joined NCIS. Since he basically had three probies he told them he was holding a competition between all three for the job of SFA. Today was the day that he was going to announce the 'winner', who turned out to be his timid female profiler, Amanda Jackson. Tony saw a lot of potential in her and was going to ease her into the paperwork that comes with being an SFA.

The next day Tony got a phone call from the BPD dispatch saying that there had been a double murder at a club downtown, a petty officer and his fiancé. Tony also got news that BPD homicide was on the scene along with their medical examiner, which made Tony groan in frustration.

As the NCIS truck pulled up to the crime scene Tony noticed that there was two male detectives and two females, one which looked like she was a detective but the other which was crouching down over the body looked oddly familiar from the back. Walking over to the bodies Tony said as more of a statement than a question, "Who's in charge of this crime scene."

Maura was examining the bodies when she thought that heard the voice of Tony DiNozzo but that was impossible because he was back in D.C. with the rest of the team so let it drop and got back to the bodies.

Jane saw the NCIS people pull up in their truck and was thinking, 'Oh great the feds are here'. She saw a tall man about six foot three step out of the vehicle along with 3 others but right off the bat she could tell he was the one in charge. He walked over to the crime scene and said, "Who's in charge of this crime scene." When she was just about to answer she caught movement out of the corner of her eye it was Maura raising her head then shaking it like she remembered something but dismissed it, she'd have to ask her about it later. She then turned back towards the tall, handsome man and said, "I'm in charge here…" but before she could continue Tony interrupted her and said, "Not anymore, my director and your chief of detectives had a little chat and it's to be a joint investigation with NCIS taking…" Tony couldn't finish his sentence because there looking over her shoulder at him was **Kate**. She had dirty blonde hair and it was longer with just a tint of auburn in it also but it was definitely her.

Maura had just dismissed it that she thought she heard Tony speak when she heard him again and looked over her shoulder and sure enough there he was talking to Jane like he owned the place but then their eyes met and he completely forgot what he was saying. Maura was very confused now because she didn't know whether to feel elated or like something bad had just happened, after all she was supposed to be dead. Another thing she was thinking about was 'uh-oh Forrnell is going to be pissed.

Tony couldn't speak, he couldn't think, he thought that he was hallucinating because there right in front of him was his dead partner. Finally gaining a little composure he squeaked out, "K-Kate."

The first thing that Maura did after hearing him call her Kate was to jump up and run over to him and grab his arm and walk him away from the others so they could have a little privacy. By the time she got them on the other side of the NCIS truck Tony had finally regained his composure and reached over and grabbed Kate/Maura and gave her a huge hug until Kate/Maura said, "Tony put me down I can't breathe."

Tony put her down and said, "I'm just so glad that you are alive, but you have a lot of explaining to do." Tony's head was spinning, standing right in front of him was the woman he loved but had thought was killed in the line of duty. What happened, why had it happened and what was going to happen next.

Maura/Kate stood there in front of Tony watching as she read the emotions flash across his face, hurt, anger, relief, confusion and something else that she couldn't identify. She finally said, "Tony we don't have time for an explanation here but after work today you can come over to my place and I will tell you everything." She quickly scribbled her address on a piece of paper and handed it to him and then added, "Tony also please call me Maura when we are around the others until I tell you what is going on."

Tony really didn't know what to think but took the paper with Kate's address and said, "All right, but this better be one hell of an explanation, and we are going to have one hell of a serious talk tonight."

Both Tony and Kate walked back out from behind the truck and went over to the crime scene and got back to work, but both could feel the prying eyes of their team mates but still said nothing.

**Chapter 8: Explanations and Confessions**

The case ended quickly as it turned out the petty officer had a mistress on the side and she wanted him all to herself, and after hearing that he had gotten engaged had killed both the Petty officer and his new fiancé'. Jane and Tony fought over everything that happened during the case and both teams were glad when it was over. Everyone went out for a celebratory drink afterwards but Tony declined saying he had to be somewhere, and Kate did the same saying that she had to do laundry tonight.

Tony parked his car, which was a midnight blue 1970 GTO with a 454 hemi, in front of the address that Kate had given him. Tony took a deep breath and got out of his car slowly walking up to the door and knocked.

Kate was a nervous wreck, how in the world was she supposed to explain everything to the man she loved, pacing in front of her couch waiting for Tony to arrive. Just as she thought that there was a knock at her door; thinking 'oh crap he's here'. She then got up enough courage to go to the door and answer it. Sure enough there was Tony with an unreadable expression on his face, which kind of scared her because she had only seen this look on his face twice, once when he was trapped with Sgt. Atlas in the sewer and the other when he was undercover and chained to Jeffrey White.

Tony stood there for a few moments and finally said, "Well are you going to let me in or do I have to stand out here all night long."

Kate felt foolish and said, "Yes come in we have a lot to talk about tonight." Kate led him over to the couch and they sat there just staring at each other for a couple of minutes when Kate couldn't take it anymore and practically yelled at him, "Aren't you going to say anything Tony!"

Tony took a deep breath and said, "Why don't you start at the beginning and tell me what in the hell is going on here!"

Kate sighed and started by saying, "I'm going to start but I don't want you to interrupt me okay?" Tony nodded his head sat back against the couch and waited for Kate to start.

"You remember when he took me, Ducky, and Gerald hostage in autopsy, well part of the reason I didn't stab Ari was because I was scared because of the look in his eyes, it told me that he wanted to ravish me and then kill me. When I did get my chance he knew it was coming because I was flustered then. After the whole ordeal was over I was approached by the FBI, specifically Forrnell because he had heard what had happened and figured that Ari had a crush on me or something and wanted to use that against him. Things started to get out of hand quickly, remember when he kidnapped me and took me to that farm, well he tried to put the moves on me but that other woman that he killed intervened and that is why he killed her. We knew that he wouldn't give up coming after me so we devised a plan to get me away for a little while but you had to go and catch the plague. I think that was when I realized I had… fallen in love with you." Tony sucked in a breath as he heard this and couldn't speak as his mouth looked like a fish out of water so Kate kept talking, "By then everything was blowing up in my face, I know we slept together a few times but everything was already put in motion, Forrnell approached me again and this time because he thought that Ari was back in the country and probably was going to try and kill me because I had turned him down at the farm house. The FBI had another informant in his group they switched out the bullets in his sniper rifle for some sort of paint ball thing and when I was shot on that roof it basically paralyzed me and made it look like I had been killed. It was only supposed to be temporary but I just couldn't go back because I thought that everyone would hate me for faking my death, the only people that know are Forrnell, and some agents at WIT-SEC and my sister Rachel."

Kate had finished and was looking at Tony who had the unreadable look on his face again and for several moments he didn't say anything but finally he said, "Kate I can't say I am happy with the way you handled things, I mean when we thought that you had died Abby completely fell to pieces for the first two weeks after your funereal she couldn't spend the night alone. She alternated between Gibbs' place, McGee's and my apartment. Then there was Ducky, he quit telling stories for about the same period of time and McGee, well he totally reverted back to the timid probie that he was when he first started on the team. Then there is Gibbs, do you know that he blames himself for your death, we had a conversation in the elevator the day after you were 'killed', making air quotation marks, and he said, that it was his own incompetence that cost you your life because he was to focused on getting Ari than the team." Tony noticed that Kate had tears running down her cheeks so he didn't tell her about how he had taken off a couple of weeks after the others had gotten back to normal and basically drank himself into oblivion. After several moments he continued saying, "You know Kate as soon as the whole Ari mess was over I was going to tell you how I felt about you but before that could happen I wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares of you dying on that rooftop and having your blood splattered all over my face. Do you want to know why I am here in Boston instead of in D.C. with the team? It's because everywhere I looked it reminded me of you, all the memories and great times we had together in the bull pen, it was just too much for me to take so I asked the new director, which is a woman by the way and I'm pretty sure her and Gibbs have a romantic history, for a team of my own she gave me a choice of here Seattle so low and behold here I am." Tony had noticed that Kate was sobbing uncontrollably now but the anger and hurt hadn't totally dissipated yet, normally he was a very forgiving guy but he just wasn't there yet so he thought he should tell her about Ziva. "You know what else happened after you died Kate, Ari's own half sister, Ziva David, killed him in Gibbs' basement I don't think I'm supposed to know that, anyway then she joined the team and ever since day one she has wanted to sleep with me." Tony looked at Kate's face now and instead of showing sadness it showed anger and jealousy which confused him a little but it also made him happy to.

Kate still had silent tears running down her cheeks but when Tony told her that the new girl wanted to sleep with him it set off something inside of her that she didn't understand at first but quickly realized it as being jealous of the new girl on the team. This also confirmed to her that she was still in love with one Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo.

Tony saw these entire emotions fly across Kate's face but the last one he saw was confirmation and he thought he knew what she was confirming and that is when the last of his anger, hurt and despair disappeared. He took a deep breath and asked the one dreaded question that both of them seemed to be avoiding, "Kate I'm done being angry and all but what are we going to do now, this is just to big you know that I can't keep this to myself but what are we going to do about you and me, because I would really like to give us a go."

**Chapter 9: The Truth, the Team(s) **

The next day Kate lay in bed thinking about what should come next but the one thing she would never forget was when Tony asked her if she wanted to try to have a relationship with him. It had warmed her heart, body, and soul. She also remember the next words out of his mouth telling her that he wanted to take it slow so he wouldn't screw everything up but before he could finish Kate had cover his mouth with her own to shut him up but the kiss quickly turned passionate and finally having to break away due to lack of oxygen she had told him he could never screw it up. Tony had left soon after that citing if he didn't he would end up ripping off her clothes and having wild passionate sex with her without even going on a date, which they had set up earlier. Right before he walked out the door though he had told her that they weren't done talking and that the next day they would finish it and then he was gone like the wind. Lying there thinking about all of this the thing that scared her the most was telling her former teammates that she was alive, the thing that pissed her off the most was that Forrnell had told her that there was more of Ari's cell and they might be after her, but according to Tony the Israelis had found the cell and eliminated it. Forrnell had lied to her and now she was going to get back at him by going public with the news and all she knew about it. Getting out of bed she made it to her closet where she had a shoe box that had all of the files from the stupid Twilight operation and since none of them were marked top secret her first stop for the day was the ZNN office here in Boston. She called Susan Hughes and told her to meet her at the coffee shop across from her precinct where she worked.

When she arrived Susan was already there sipping on a triple espresso so she walked up to her and gave her the box full of the files and said, "Miss Hughes here are files of an operation the FBI was running about a so called Al-Qaeda mole that was in fact an rogue Mossad operative who was being handled by the FBI. Even when they learned that he was bad kept making excuses for him to stay on their payroll there is a lot of names in there of people in high places if you get this on the five o'clock news today heads will roll."

Susan looked at the box of files and felt like a giddy teenager or someone that had just hit the lottery. She finally said, "If this is that bad and it's not top secret because I don't want to get thrown in prison for treason then you will have your wish Mrs. Jones." With that she stood up and walked to her car and drove away.

Kate felt a little lighter after her meeting with Susan Hughes and now came a really hard part, telling her own friends at the BPD homicide who she really was. Kate thought that Korsak would take the news fairly well and so would Frost, him having been in the military and all, but the one that was the wild card was Jane. She really didn't know if she would take it good or bad, even though they had grown to be very good friends in the time that she had been here it could all blow up in her face. As she walked into the squad room she took a deep breath and said, "I need to tell you something and I'm not sure you are going to like it."

Jane was the first to speak up and said, "You're dying aren't you, you have cancer or some other type of incurable disease."

Before things could get out of hand Kate cut in and said, "No Jane I'm not dying but I am not the person you think I am. You see about 3 years ago I worked for the Secret Service as one of the people that protected the president. Then I had to quit that job because of personal reasons and was offered a job as an agent with NCIS in Washington D.C. at the home office where we investigated crimes against the Navy and Marines. The lead agent on our last case was my partner, Agent Tony DiNozzo." Everyone was as quite as a mouse and Frost's mouth was hanging open, but the one person she hoped would take it well, Jane, just had a blank look on her face. Kate sighed and started again saying, "During my first year a terrorist broke into the morgue and took me and the ME and his asst. hostage where he ended up shooting the asst. in the shoulder and my boss also. The bad part was the terrorist developed a crush on me and I was asked by the FBI without the authorization of my superiors to try and use that to get information on him without getting involved. This totally blew up in their faces and I was pulled but then the FBI told me that he now wanted to kill me instead of seduce me, so they devised a plan where I would be killed in the line of duty. The feds set me up early on with accelerated classes to get my doctorate as an ME so yes I am a doctor. Anyway I was "shot" on a rooftop in Norfolk Virginia, where I ceased to become Special Agent Caitlyn Todd and I became Dr. Maura Isles." Kate looked around the room and noticed Frost was just bewildered and Korsak had a confused look but Jane still had her blank stare that she used on suspects in interrogation.

Korsak's face then lit up like he just remembered something and he said, "Wait I heard something about that where the Agent received the Presidential Medal of Freedom posthumously, was that you doc?"

Kate nodded her head and said in a low voice, "Yes Vince that was me or supposedly me. Look I'm really sorry for lying to you but at the time I thought I could keep it from you because I was lied to by the FBI they told me that there was still part of the cell after me but Tony told me last night that Mossad had taken out the cell about 8 months ago. They lied to my face but you can all learn more about it today on the five o'clock news.

Everyone in the squad room practically had their jaws on the floor when Jane finally said something, "You went to the media with this, won't that get you in some kind of trouble with the FBI or whatever alphabet agency?"

"No Jane it won't because it wasn't top secret, besides it was my life they were screwing with and it pissed me off because this whole thing was supposed to be over when the cell was taken care of. This happened but they just decided to leave me hanging in the wind, so going public with this will cause heads to roll and right now I could care less."

Jane stepped forward and said in a low whisper to Kate, "I understand why you did what you did but you could have told me I would have helped you Ma…Kate."

"I'm sorry Jane really I am but those idiots at the FBI had me under a gag order and probably for the same reasons that they left me hanging. I really wanted to tell you because you have become one of my closest friends and it was killing me not telling you. You think this didn't have any effect on me, I had to lie to the man I was in love with and thought I would never see again. Yes it is Agent DiNozzo, but do you have any idea how hard that was, I had to keep telling myself it was because it was keeping him safe from the terrorist cell." Kate's voice had slow been climbing into a yell by the time she was finished and also had tears streaming down her face.

Seeing this Jane said, "Well when you put it that way." She never got to finish because Kate cut in and said, "You think that this is funny Rizzoli, I had friends back at NCIS who think I am dead, when Tony tells them I am still alive they will probably never forgive me they were like a second family to me, and here you are making jokes." Kate then turned on here heal and left the precinct.

Frost and Korsak looked over at Jane with disappointed looks on their faces when Korsak said, "You know Jane you could have handled that with a little more compassion, she was put in a tough spot and you turned it all around and made all about you, for the first time in the days I've known you Jane I am truly disappointed in you." Korsak then got up from his desk and walked out of the squad room.

Frost stood there shaking his head at her and said, "You really fucked up big time det. Rizzoli," using her formal title instead of calling her Jane and then he to walked out of the room.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Tony had taken the day off because he needed to process what had happened the day before with Kate/Maura and the FBI totally screwing her over. He also had told Kate that with this kind of news he couldn't keep it from the team back in D.C. She had agreed that he could tell the team and she would tell all of her new friends and teammates at BPD. It was 10:34 when he finally got enough courage to call Gibbs. Dialing the all too familiar number Tony took a deep breath and waited for Gibbs to answer.

"Yeah Gibbs," he answered in his usual gruff manner.

"Boss its Tony I'm calling you because on one of my cases I came across someone from all of our pasts. Gibbs you are going to think I am crazy here but it was Kate, she was the ME for the Boston PD. I guess Forrnell faked her death on that rooftop and left her hanging in the wind by not telling her that the whole cell was wiped out by the Israelis. Boss she is going public with this so she wanted those responsible to pay and that includes your buddy Tobias. I'm getting off topic here but yes Kate is alive and living in Boston if you want to know more have McGee run a search on one Dr. Maura Isles."

Gibbs didn't know what to think or say, it's not very often that he is taken this off guard and the news Tony had just given him had thrown him for a loop. When Tony mentioned that the FBI had abandoned Kate like that all his confusion turned to anger. He then said, "DiNozzo you better not have been drinking or something because of your grief."

Tony sighed and said, "You know me boss I wouldn't joke about something this serious or anything that had to do with Kate. Even if I was drunk, which I am not, I couldn't have come up with something like this just to call you and here you bitch like you are right now." Tony had become angry because Gibbs didn't believe him so he continued saying, "Fine be that way but still have McGee check her out, you'll be surprised at what he finds, and I'll be expecting you at my house any day now." Tony hung up on Gibbs because he was pissed at him and then dialed another familiar number that he had memorized from D.C.

"Hello this is Abby Scuito, forensic scientist extraordinaire, how can I help you," Abby answered her phone.

Tony let out a chuckle and said, "God it's really good to hear your voice Abs."

Abby squealed and said, "Tony it's so good to hear from you, why haven't you called sooner mister, well it's since you are in Boston and I'm here in D.C. but still you should have called sooner DiNozzo."

Tony laughed this time and said, "Abby how many CAF-POWS have you had so far this morning, anyway I am calling with some good news but you have to be sitting down when I tell you because you will fall over if you are not. Are you sitting down Abby?" He knew she was because he heard the scraping of her stool on the floor up to her computer monitors. "Good now Abby I am going to tell you something that is not a joke and I am being totally serious, I already talked to Gibbs but he didn't believe me and thought I was drunk and I sort of told him off but I am not drunk okay. Two days ago I caught a case that I had to work with the Boston police dept. and by the time I got to the crime scene they were already there with their ME. Abby their ME is Kate." Tony waited for a reaction but didn't get one so he continued, "Abby the FBI, Forrnell in particular and some other higher ups over there put her in WIT-SEC temporarily until Ari's cell was wiped out. They then left her hanging even though they knew the cell was destroyed by Mossad. Abby this is no joke if you want to know more Google a Dr. Maura Isles, that's the name she used and I will be expecting you up here in the next few days to see her and another thing we did tell each other we loved the other and wanted to try a relationship."

Abby didn't know what to think she was frozen to her seat as Tony had just told her that Kate was alive and working as an ME for the BPD, but the last bit of news snapped her out of her stupor and she immediately started typing on her computer trying to find out about Dr. Maura Isles.

Tony thought maybe Abby had hung up on him so he said, "Abby are you there," he then heard the clacking of computer keys and knew she was running a background check on Kate/Maura. "Well I never thought that I would see the day that I could make Abby Scuito speechless, have you got her info yet Abs?"

Abby was looking at the picture of a Dr. Maura Isles but it wasn't her it was Kate with blonde hair, she didn't know what to think now, whether she should be angry hurt, sad or happy but she did know that Kate was alive, her best friend was alive. She only thought of one thing to say to Tony because she was so confused, "Tony I will text you my flight information so you can pick me up from the airport, I'm getting the quickest flight out of D.C."

Tony just chuckled and said, "I'll be there Abs with bells on, but Abby I have to ask that if you do get mad at Kate let it only be for a short time she's been through a lot, okay."

"Tony I just found out that my best friend is still alive and dating my other best friend, I'm more happy than angry but she will get an earful when I get there," Abby replied to him.

Tony laughed again and said, "Abby I have to get off the phone I have a date with her tonight and you have to get ready for your flight so I'll see you sometime tomorrow, bye Abs." He then hung up the phone and went to his study and decided to read case reports until it really was time for their lunch date. They had agreed to meet for lunch to discuss the reactions that their respective teams had and to clear the air more about how they should proceed with a relationship.

**Chapter 10: Explanations & Reactions**

Tony had not only taken a few days off he took two weeks and Kate did the same because they wanted to just spend time together after the dust had settled so to speak. Tony had arrived early to their lunch date, which was set for 1:00, and was as nervous as a thirteen year old going on his first date. He didn't know why he felt this way but then it hit him as he saw her walk into the little bistro Kate had recommended; Kate Todd was his soul mate.

Kate saw him the second she walked into the place he had a weird look on his face that she didn't recognize but he was smiling so she brushed it off, that smile though the one that always made her heart flutter and it felt like she had butterflies in her stomach.

As she walked over to the table he was at Tony rose from his seat and like a true gentleman pulled her chair out for her. He then sat down and a waiter came over and they ordered. Kate had a snack earlier so she just ordered a Caesar salad. Tony ordered a double bacon cheeseburger with everything but onions, large fries and a large strawberry milkshake. Kate couldn't believe her eyes, Tony hadn't changed at all in his eating habits, but the more she thought about it the happier it made her because it just proved that he was still her Tony.

Kate got ready to say something but Tony beat her to it and said, "Kate how did it go with your telling your BPD buddies that you were in WIT-SEC?"

Kate sighed and said, "They didn't take it very well especially by best friend here in Boston, Jane. "

"Rizzoli, you have got to be kidding me, she's a stuck up snob who is full of herself. Did you see the way she treated me during the case we had together," Tony ranted on about Jane.

Kate let him get it out of his system because she had seen the way Jane was with him and didn't really like it but also didn't stop it either. She thought maybe tomorrow she would say something to her if Jane was still speaking to her. Finally she spoke up and interrupted his tirade and said, "Tony you are right so I'll talk to her in the near future, but now you know how my friends here handled the news how did the team handle it?"

Tony sighed and said, "Not well, I called and told Gibbs first but he thought that I was drunk and still grieving about you being dead. So I told him to look up Dr. Maura Isles or at least have McGeek do it, then I hung up on him because he pissed me off. Then I called Abby, at first I don't think she believed me either but I told her the same thing about looking you up on line and she found a picture of you and something happened that I never thought I would see or hear, Abby was speechless. Then we agreed that she is coming on the first flight tomorrow to see you and if I were you I would be ready for some of Abby's temper, so watch out."

"What, Abby is coming here, how could you let that happen I just don't know if I'm ready to face the rest of the team yet and you let Abby come up here…" Kate yelled at Tony.

Tony cut in and said, "Kate she was your best friend and really do you think I could have stopped her from getting on the first flight here? Once she realized it was you she found her voice but I told her why you did what you did and she seemed to calm down, but I'm not holding my breath for when she sees you."

Kate sighed and knew he was right; Abby was a very stubborn person when she wanted to be. Thinking about what to do when she arrived, Kate was lost in thought for a few moments before for the sound of Tony's voice cut through the haze that was her imagination and he added, "Anyway, you get to see your BFF but you do know she will probably be mad to start out with but once you tell her the whole story she will probably give you a hug so huge it will leave a bruise."

Kate had been thinking about her and Tony and decided that now was the time to get everything out in the open. The thing that surprised her was that even though this was basically their first date she was having a good time with Tony even if it was just a late lunch. Finally she said, "Tony are we really going to give this a shot, us in a relationship I mean, because I think we could really give a go but I don't want to start anything if you are not in it for the long haul."

Tony had a hurt look on his face but it quickly vanished and Tony said one simple sentence, "I'm in this to the end and you are my 'one and done' Kate, and I love you."

She didn't know what to say, but on the inside her heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst from her chest. Her stomach was doing flip-flops because it felt like all the butterflies in there wanted to escape at the same time. Kate was also elated to hear Tony say that because she had serious doubts about him trusting her after the mess with the FBI. Now though after hearing him tell her she was his one and done, completely destroyed any doubt she had left. Kate suddenly felt the tears running down her cheeks but has had a huge smile on her face. After regaining her composure she said, "Tony, I love you to." **Chapter 11: The Truth, The Whole Truth & Nothing but the Truth ** When Tony and Kate finally left the little bistro it was 4:30 and Kate's big story was going to be on the five o'clock news so they went to Tony's new house to watch it.

Kate was a little nervous and having second thoughts about giving the files about operation twilight to the media, but on the other hand she was mad at the people that had hung her out to dry. The story would be the first one on so she decided to do something impulsive, she called Forrnell.

"Forrnell, and this better be important because I have a meeting with Homeland Security and NCIS in five minutes" Tobias answered in the same gruff manner that Kate knew Gibbs did also.

"Well Forrnell operation twilight is going to be the top story on the five o'clock news on ZNN, that starts in 30 seconds, oh and tell your director Kate Todd says hi," Kate said then quickly hung up the phone and plopped down on Tony's very comfortable black leather couch next to him waiting for the news to start.

Tobias was panicking as he raced to the break room and put the TV on ZNN just in time to see Susan Hughes come on and say, "Ladies and gentlemen we have a top story tonight about the terrible way our very own FBI treats people that are in danger. I was lucky enough to talk to a former federal agent who worked at NCIS, that's Naval Criminal Investigative Service, she was asked to go undercover by the FBI because the leader of the terrorist cell had a crush on her. That is where things start to go back folks because this certain agent refused him and had to be pulled from the field. But our story doesn't end there ladies and gentlemen, this said agent, for the sake of her privacy we'll call her Ann. Ann then started to get death threats from the terrorist leader and agreed to be put into witness protection and having to fake her death but on the condition that she could come back when the cell was wiped out. Ann was then moved to a new city and job and life altogether, but by accident she ran into one of her old colleagues and her ex-coworker told her, after a brief period of being stunned and angry, that the cell was wiped out a week after the FBI had faked her death. Ann having found this out put two and two together and realized that the FBI had left her to wonder when she was going to get to come home, but it sounds like they never had any intention of bringing her back to her friends and family. People this is terribly disturbing and the people that were in charge of this are the director of the FBI, Gary Tollin a few of his aides and SAC Tobias Forrnell who suggested she go into WIT-SEC in the first place. Ladies and gentlemen our heart goes out to this former law enforcement officer and with the information that was given to me I plan on using it to the fullest so the proper people are punished for this, it's like they just threw her away like a piece of garbage and forgot about her. Viewers everywhere that is today's top story and now over to Phil on weather."

Tobias had just finished watching the story go public and couldn't believe that everything had gone to hell in a hand basket so fast, before he could continue that thought his cell rang again but this time it was a number that he dreaded, Gibbs'. Forrnell let it go to voicemail and what he heard made him scared of Leroy Jethro Gibbs for the first time in his life.

"Forrnell when I get over to your place you are going to wish you were dead, I got a call earlier from DiNozzo up in Boston saying that Kate was alive but I blew him off thinking he was either drunk or still depressed. But no low and behold I turn on the news and they described everything about the Ari incident and then told that you set up for her to go into WIT-SEC and were going to just leave her ass hanging in the wind. When I get my hands on you not even Dianne will be able to save your sorry ass from everything I am going to do…" beep. Forrnell was now thinking about what to do next, he also knew that probably his career as an FBI Agent was over but again before he could finish his thoughts his phone rang again. This time it was the director probably wanting to know what was going on with operation twilight and the mess it had caused. Just as he was reaching for the phone on the coffee table Gibbs burst through the front door looking like he could eat steel and spit nails.

"**What in the hell were you thinking putting one of my people in witness protection without okaying it with me. Then you leave her out to dry, I hope you know Tobias that your career at the Hoover building is over. I am going to make sure that you can't be a meter maid in law enforcement and I'm going to have Jen make sure Tollin receives the same treatment," Gibbs screamed at Forrnell.**

Tobias just sat there and let Gibbs rant because he knew that he deserved what he had coming to him. When Tollin had suggested that they sweep the whole mess about Ari under the rug and cut all ties Agent Todd had already been placed in WIT-SEC and he didn't see any harm in leaving her there because he just wanted the whole Ari fiasco to go away. The more he thought about it, as Gibbs continued to yell at him, something had to have happened that would make Todd go public with the information that she had. Then it hit him, he had heard that DiNozzo had gotten a promotion to the Boston NCIS field office as their new SAC, dammit they must have run into each other on a case and Dinutso must have told her that the cell was destroyed a week after she supposedly died. Now he was angry so since Gibbs was still there he decided to take it out on him. "Will you shut the fuck up Gibbs," this totally took Gibbs by surprise and he went quite and Forrnell continued, "I know all of this and you are probably right about me losing my job but what I am pissed off at is, how she found out about everything?" Forrnell said back at Gibbs.

Gibbs just smirked at him because he was still furious at him, and knew he was done in the law enforcement community, but still had to laugh at this a little. "Tobias you have no one to blame on this one but yourself and the director because you guys just wanted the whole Ari debacle to go away. You bet on the wrong horse and you were trying to cover your asses and because Kate was in on the operation she probably had copies of all the files she gave to that reporter. You really want to know how she found out you were lying to her, then I suggest you call DiNozzo, he's the SAC of the Boston MCRT team up there, they probably ran into each other and he told her the truth," Gibbs spoke with hard conviction. Looking at Forrnell he continued, "Tobias there is a piece of irony here, DiNozzo is in love with Kate and couldn't stay here because it reminded him too much of her so he asked for his own team away from D.C. If you would have just her come back you wouldn't be in this mess. Now that's the most I've said at one time in ten years and I'm done so I'm leaving. You're in a deep pile of shit Tobias I hope you have waders." Gibbs then walked out of the house and went home to think, work on his boat and drink bourbon.

As soon as Gibbs had left Tobias' phone started ringing again and it was the director again, sighing he reached down picking it up saying, "Forrnell' waiting for the ass chewing of a lifetime.

**CHAPTER 12: Abby, (enough said)**

Tony stood by the seats near baggage claim for the fight that was bringing her to Boston. He was thinking about what him and Kate had talked about the night before, deciding that he should pick up Abby and bring him to his house instead of straight to her place. She would be waiting for the both of them there. Tony was a little nervous himself but when he had left Kate she was a total wreck because Abby was her very best friend, her BFF and Kate didn't know how Abby was going to react. Spotting the world's happiest Goth running towards him had brought him out of his thoughts because she was running full tilt towards him and he barely enough time to prepare before she engulfed him in a giant 'Abby hug'.

"Toooonnneeee, I am so glad to see you, and am very excited to see Kate, even though she did leave us. That's alright because now she has come back, but what's she like? Has she changed much since I last saw her? Of course she has she felt like she was all alone. You mentioned she had a new team, are they treating her right?" Abby asked all of these questions without even taking a breath.

"Abby calm down, how many CAF-POWs have you had already today? To answer your question though she is doing ok and her new team seems to like her and treat her okay. I want to warn you though, she is very nervous about you coming up to see her. This has been very hard on her Abs, those idiots at the FBI were supposed to bring her back to DC when Ari's cell was destroyed but instead just left her with her ass hanging in the wind and she didn't know any better. When I told her that the cell had been taken care of a week after she _died_ she was really upset so she took all of her copies of the op and went to the press. You were probably in the air when it was broadcast on the five o'clock news today but it named names and they will probably never work in law enforcement ever again."

When Tony had told her that Kate was supposed to come back but the FBI left her out in the cold she lost all the anger she had towards Kate because it truly wasn't her fault, but hearing that they did leave her made her blood boil. Abby was the best forensic scientist in the eastern seaboard and sometimes did jobs for the other agencies including the FBI but hearing this she decided that was going to stop. While walking to Tony's car, which was a 1970 midnight blue GTO with a 454 hemi, all of this was going through her head.

Tony was worried because after he had told Abby about what was really going on with Kate she got really quiet and this scared him. Abby was never this quiet, the only other time he had seen her like this was after Kate's funeral when she played the jazz music but was stoic on the plane ride all the way home.

They had finally reached Tony's house when Abby said, "Tony I want to be mad at her but can't because she was put in a bad situation and got screwed over but I don't know how to handle this, do you have any suggestions?"

Tony sighed and ran his hand through his hair and said, "Abby the only advice I can give you is to let her get everything out of her system before you do anything because she feels so bad. Let her do most of the talking and she will probably cry some but just make sure to let her get it out that is my advice okay Abs?"

Abby just nodded because again she couldn't believe all the crap Kate was going through, first she had been forced into an op she didn't want then when it went south they had to fake her death because Ari was after her and then told her she would be able to come back but then they abandoned her and she was blaming herself.

As they pulled in to the driveway of Tony's house Abby was astounded, it was a 2 story, red brick house with a huge front yard and 3 car garage and parked in front of one of the openings was a maroon Volvo, Abby thought how predictable it was for Kate's car. Abby turned towards Tony as they were walking up to the front door and said, "Wow Tony this place is beautiful, how big is this place?"

Tony just chuckled and said, "its 3500 square feet with 5 bedrooms, 3 ½ bathrooms with a fully furnished attic and basement. In the back are also an in-ground pool and a good sized flower garden. Kate loves that, but my favorite is the Jacuzzi in the master bathroom."

Opening the front door Abby walked in slowly, with Tony bringing up the rear with her luggage, she looked over to the living room and saw the back of a dirty blonde woman's head. This surprised her she didn't expect Kate to dye her hair and this made her wonder what other things had Kate had also changed. Abby slowly walked around the edge of the couch and saw that it was indeed Kate, and she was crying. Abby slowly walked up to her and reached out and engulfed Kate in a huge hug and Kate returned the hug but then completely fell apart sobbing into Abby's shoulder. Abby just rubbed her back and whispered everything would be alright as tears rolled down her cheeks also. Abby noticed Tony walk by with her luggage and head towards the stairs to take it to the guest bedroom she presumed. Letting Kate cry on her shoulder for a few moments was hard to take, the whole time Kate was crying she was also whispering, "I'm sorry Abby, I'm so sorry", this was hard for her to take but like Tony had told her, just let her get it out of her system. Finally Kate had calmed down and the two women had relinquished their hold on each other Abby spoke saying, "Kate Tony told me the whole story, even though I am still a little mad at you I don't blame you for anything. I am just really glad to see that you are alive." Abby then gave Kate another hug but this one was a true Abby hug.

Tony walked back into the living room and saw Abby hug Kate real tight and smiled, but then noticed that Kate looked a little pale and said, "Abby let her breathe, I know you are glad to see her but if you keep hugging her like that then she might die of lack of oxygen."

Abby let go and said a little guiltily, "I am so sorry Kate I didn't hurt you did I, of course not you used to work for the secret service and were a kick ass agent for NCIS."

Suddenly Kate bursts out laughing hysterically and Abby and Tony give her funny looks and after calming down a little says, "God I've missed your hugs so much Abs it's not funny."

Tony sat down next to Kate and put his arm around her and said, "Guys the thing that really bothers me about this whole mess was that when they found out that Kate had gone to the press the goofballs at the Hoover building didn't try to get in touch with Kate, even after the fact. I mean wouldn't they want to try and do damage control or something because this involves the director of the FBI."

Both Kate and Abby sat there thinking things through and started wondering the same thing but still couldn't come up with an answer. Tony waited but then asked Kate, "Those files you gave that reporter weren't the originals were they? I mean they could just say that it was all a lie if you don't have at least copies of the real thing."

Kate smiled at Tony and replied, "Tony I did learn a few things while working at NCIS, remember you told me once that the Navy never throws anything away, well neither does the FBI. I still have the originals and copies of the files in several places."

After several hours of talking and catching up Tony decided to go to bed and leave Abby and Kate to have a little girl on girl time.

Abby watched as Tony went up the stairs to the bedroom and get some sleep and just as soon as she heard the door close she blurted out, "Okay girl I want details about you and Tony so far and don't leave anything out and I do mean anything. So tell me is he as good in bed as he claims to be?"

Kate's face went a deep shade of red and knew that Abby had noticed and there was nothing she could do to hide it, so she decided to just be truthful. "God yes Abby I have never had a partner that pays that much detail to certain things. I always thought he was just bragging whenever we were in the bullpen but as it turns out if he would have asked me to burn Gibbs' boat I would have, which we have talked about before, he's that good Abby."

Abby just sat there with her mouth hanging open; she couldn't believe that Kate was actually talking about her and Tony's sex life. The old Kate was kind of a prude and a little stuck up, but this Kate was more open and wasn't afraid to talk about certain subjects, she liked this Kate a lot better than the old one.

Both Abby and Kate were sitting on the couch getting caught up on each other's lives well into the late night/early morning and that is where Tony found them the next morning asleep on the couch.

**Chapter 13: Gibbs (Uh-Oh)**

Gibbs left Forrnell's house mad as a hornet, jumping into his challenger he pulled out his phone and dialed the director even though it was late at night. It rang two times before a sleepy Jenny answered the phone, "Sheppard," she said into the phone a little annoyed at whoever was calling at 11:30 at night.

Gibbs barked back with a simple, "Did you know?" Jenny was still half asleep and the only thing she could make out was that it was Jethro on the other end so she answered back, "Did I know what Jethro, I was asleep in the middle of the night and the best you can give me is a "did you know". You are going to have to be a little more specific than that."

Gibbs was out of patience by now and as he was barreling towards Boston at an insane speed he growled back, "Did you know that Kate was still alive and living in Boston as a Medical Examiner and not tell me!"

Jen sighed and said, "No Jethro I didn't but I heard whispers about the FBI trying to cover up a huge mess they made and had put a federal agent in WIT-SEC but something went wrong. I didn't know it was Agent Todd but it just made sense that it was her because of the whole Ari debacle they created over there at the Hoover building. I also watched the five o'clock news tonight and I can't blame her one bit for what she did after the whole mess. Jethro I am taking your team off rotation tomorrow but you might want to call the rest of your team and explain why their team leader and forensic scientist are not going to be at work." Jenny was getting a little fed up with Gibbs because she could hear the accusations in his voice so the next thing she said was, "Agent Gibbs the next time you wake me up in the middle of the night you better have a dam good reason, like the world is ending," she then hung up on him. She sat there in her bedroom smiling because she knew how much he hated being cut off; it was usually him that hung up on other people. She then lay back down and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

Gibbs was livid, he was even madder than he was before the phone call, if that was possible. He took several deep breaths to try and calm down but it didn't seem to be working, so he picked up his phone again and dialed another familiar number but it rang for a long time before his intended party answered and said, "This better dam well be important or there will be hell to pay."

Gibbs smirked and said, "DiNozzo get your ass out of bed and make a pot of coffee I'm headed to Boston."

Tony had woke up fully when he heard Gibbs' voice on the other end of the phone but then he remembered that he didn't believe him when he called and said Kate was alive. This pissed him off, here was Gibbs giving him orders but after that phone call he was angry and said, "**No" **and hung up on him. Then he proceeded to turn his phone off and went back to sleep also with a smile on his face.

Gibbs was almost in a state of shock at what Tony had done, then he was getting angry again and if he was livid before, Tony telling him no and hanging up on him made him see red but there was nothing he could do about it until he reached Boston.

Tony woke up early the next morning to an empty bed, so walking down the steps to see what was going on he saw Kate and Abby curled up on the couch fast asleep. Before he could do anything else there was a banging on his front door and then Tony realized it was most likely Gibbs. Glancing towards Abby and Kate noticing that both of them were starting to stir Tony walked over to Kate and was about to give her shake to fully wake up when Gibbs' booming voice yelled, "Come on DiNozzo open up the dam door so I can head slap you into next week for hanging up on me."

Kate had heard the banging on the door that brought her out of her slumber but when Gibbs yelled at Tony through the door she bolted straight up and saw Tony standing there and squeaked out, "Tony I don't think I'm ready to face Gibbs yet especially when he is in a terrible mood like right now."

Tony was glad that his front door was solid oak and he had four different locks on it because the banging had stopped and he could hear the tumblers scrapping as if someone was picking them. Tony sighed and faced Kate as she looked like a little lost girl instead of an former special agent so he said to her, "Kate run up to the bedroom and don't come out until I come to get you, me and Abby will cover for you."

Abby had also woke up to the sound of banging on the front door and when she heard Gibbs yell through the door she decided to do something unlike her, she chose to be quiet and watch the action as it unfolds in front of her.

Gibbs could hear movement inside the house but no one answered the door so he decided to just pick the lock and let himself in. While he was picking the lock he heard whispering voices but just assumed it was Tony and Abby talking. When the final tumblers clicked into place he threw the door open and saw Tony in an old pair of jeans and sweatshirt and Abby in a wrinkled pair of black pajamas pants and a black sweatshirt that was a matching set because they had the outline of a skeleton on them. Gibbs walked over to Tony and went to head slap him but to his surprise Tony caught his wrist before he could do it.

Tony saw his front door come open and Gibbs was coming right towards him, but he knew what the first thing Gibbs would do would be to give him a head slap so he was going to be ready. Just as Gibbs raised his hand Tony caught Gibbs wrist and then he said, "I am not your subordinate anymore Gibbs, so no more head slaps." It sounded more of an order to Gibbs but Abby on the other hand was sitting there with her mouth hanging open.

Abby sat there in shock as she saw Tony catch Gibbs' hand stopping him from the upcoming head slap, and then the way he told Gibbs that they were equal now and there wouldn't be any more in the foreseeable future. Abby didn't know what to do now so like before she would just watch what happens and hope that they didn't come to blows.

Gibbs had been in a bad mood all the way to Boston but now that Tony had stopped him from the head slap he was very close to being enraged again. He took a methodical step towards Tony to try and intimidate him but there were only a handful of people that stood up to him and his Gibbs glare didn't work and Tony was one of them. When he realized this he said, "**What did you just say to me."**

Tony just smiled his 'shit eating grin' and crossed his arms and said, "Gibbs I called you to tell you that Kate was still alive and you thought that I was either drunk or still grieving over her death but that goes along how you, McGeek, and Ziva had been treating me ever since Kate supposedly died. I just can't take it anymore so either you also treat me with the respect I deserve or leave it's up to you."

Gibbs had a mixture of emotions flow through him at that time, he was proud of Tony for standing up for himself but also mad as hell for stopping the head slap and talking back, but Gibbs also knew that finding Kate alive up here was huge and Tony was right he should have believed him. Thinking while they had this little standoff, _'dammit I broke one of my own rules, never assume always double check well shit looks like I have to let him win this one and by the looks of that grin he knows it dam'._ Gibbs then let out a sigh and said, "You're right, I broke my own rule there didn't I Tony?" Tony just stood there and nodded his head as if he was willing Gibbs to continue and he did. "I don't know about the other things but I should have trusted you and… I'm going to break another rule here Tony, but don't ever expect it to happen again." Gibbs paused for a moment like he was having trouble getting the words out of his mouth and finally said, "I'm sorry Tony."

Tony stood there with that stupid grin on his face and said, "Apology accepted boss, but like I said earlier, we are equals, no more head slaps but getting onto the main reason you are here, mainly Kate, she's not ready to see you yet boss having Abby come up here took a lot out of her and she's just not ready after everything that she's been through. She thought those two idiots over at the Federal Building of Idiots were going to bring her back and never did. Especially when she found out that the whole cell was destroyed a week after Ari was killed. It was just them trying to cover their asses and get rid of the whole mess and it took a lot out of her boss."

Abby was still in shock because Gibbs had just said he was sorry to Tony and told him he was right, Gibbs never admitted his mistakes to anyone let alone say he was sorry for it, this was just so surreal to her, it seemed everyone was not acting like the people she knew before. First Kate dyes her hair blonde and acts all scientificy, using big words to describe everything. Then Tony turns into this very confident man that stands up to Gibbs without even thinking about it. Then there was Gibbs, he was having so many mood swings that someone would have thought he was a 30 year old pregnant woman. He was furious coming into Tony's house but then he went to reserved and apologetic to mad again. She thought he was bad back at NCIS but this was something to behold.

Upstairs Kate had cracked the door to Tony's bedroom so she could hear everything that went on downstairs and as soon as Gibbs barged in she thought that Tony was in for an ass whooping, but that's not what happened. She had sneaked out to the corner so she could see what was happening also and what she saw surprised the hell out of her. She saw a very pissed off Gibbs walk up to Tony, she knew Gibbs was going to give him a head slap but that's not what happened. Just as Gibbs went for it she saw Tony catch Gibbs' wrist and tell him they are equals now and there would be no more head slaps. She knew Gibbs was still mad but she was extremely proud of Tony for standing up for himself. She caught a glimpse of a very shocked Abby with her mouth hanging open; she almost let out a giggle but placed a hand over her mouth to prevent any sound from escaping. Kate listened and watched as Tony explained everything to Gibbs but the one thing that totally blew her away was when Gibbs apologized to Tony. She could tell saying those words had left a bad taste in his mouth. She listened as Tony told Gibbs that she wasn't ready to see him yet and was having hard time coming to terms with what the FBI did to her and that he would have to wait for Kate to come to him. She couldn't believe how supporting Tony had been for her throughout this whole ordeal even though he thought that she was dead.

**Chapter 14: Decisions **

After Gibbs had left to find a hotel to stay at for the night Kate came down the stairs with a glum look on her face and seemed to be in deep thought. Both Tony and Abby knew something was bothering her and they both thought it was the impending meeting with Gibbs but they couldn't have been more wrong.

Kate sat on the end of the couch and put her feet under her and said, "There is a lot I have to decide about and I don't mean meeting with Gibbs tomorrow. It just hit me that I can have my choice of what I want to be in life, I mean I could stay here and continue being an ME or go back to being a Federal Agent in DC."

Abby was about to say something but was cut off as Tony butted in and said in a supportive voice, "Kate each job has to do with getting justice for people but the venues are different, I just think you should choose the one that makes you the happiest. I mean if you want to help the families by being on the front lines and be an agent I will support you and if you want to stay back and still be an ME great I'll support you. I am also positive that everyone else that considers you a friend will do the same, right Abs."

Kate was close to tears because of all the emotion that he put into his little speech. She wasn't used to this coming from Tony but it made her all the more certain that he loved her 100% and was there for her unconditionally.

After Tony's speech to Kate, Abby was moved as well; she jumped up out of her seat and in three steps lunged at Tony enveloping him in a massive 'Abby hug'. "Tony that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard anyone say to anybody, Abby said."

Tony just smiled at her with his 'million dollar smile' and said, "Abby it may have been the sweetest thing you have heard, but that doesn't mean that it wasn't true, each and every word." Tony was now staring directly into Kate's eyes; he wanted her to know that he was being honest and truthful. He saw the tear stains on her cheeks but also the huge smile on her face and read the love and adoration there and knew the same was showing on his own face.

Kate stood up from her seat on the couch and took two steps towards him and placed a kiss on his lips so full of passion that Tony was left out of breath and dizzy. Abby sensed that both Tony and Kate could use a little alone time and slipped out of the room to head off to bed.

After making out right there in the living room Kate finally broke away because she had finally regained most of her thought process and wanted to talk to Tony about the upcoming life choices she had to make.

Even though Kate had been gone for a while Tony could still read her like a book and realized that a serious conversation was coming up. He'd once told Kate that she wasn't the only person on the team that could profile and now was one of those times. Kate had been trained as a profiler but Tony just had a natural gift for it.

Kate took a deep breath because with all the making out it had left her oxygen deprived for a short period of time. "Tony, not that I don't enjoy what we were just doing but I would like to talk about the hard choices that I have to make about my future…"

"Our future Kate, because like I said, I will have your six no matter what you decide. There is one thing though Kate, I think that this is something you have to figure out for yourself. I know Gibbs will want you to go back to DC and be on his team so don't let him guilt you into it. Abby will want the same thing but this is your life we are talking about not theirs so do what is best for Kate."

Kate listened to his words and realized he was right, it _was_ here life and not many people got second chances in the things that had happened. She also realized that if she went back to being an agent most of the FBI was going to hate her for burning their director and one of their best SAC's. The field she was in now as a ME was rewarding and people weren't always trying to kill you, with that thought she had made up her mind. She was going to stay a medical examiner all she had to do would be to change her name one all of her diplomas and she would be set. There was more than one reason she was staying here in Boston. The first was, she had changed over the past few months, instead of being a kick ass ex-secret service and ex-NCIS agent she was more laid back and wouldn't be out in the field getting shot at all the time. Yes she could still do that but this was just safer. The second reason was basically one that was based on fear; she didn't know how everyone in DC would treat her now they knew she was alive. The last was just plain selfish, Tony was stationed here in Boston and since they had admitted their feelings for one another and were going be in a relationship she wanted him around all the time. She knew that Gibbs would try and either guilt her into coming back to his team or try and order her back, but now she had made up her mind she wasn't going to back down.

Then of course there was Abby, she would be pissed off that she wasn't coming back to DC but she would be happy for her because she and Tony had finally gotten together in her opinion. Abby would probably punch her in the arm then engulf her in a huge 'Abby hug'. She wasn't too worried about McGee, he would be happy for her either way. Ducky would be sad because her and Tony were the ones that loved to listen to his stories. Kate kept going back to the way Gibbs would react though, she was sure that he would try and get her to come back to DC but what worried her was the way he would act afterwards.

Kate finally just shook her head a little bit trying to clear her thoughts and said to Tony, "I think I am going to stay here in Boston and be an ME. This way nobody will be trying to kill me and I will still be working to gain justice for families like you said but behind the front lines where you are. I know we will be working at different places and all but still this is what I want, plus I get to stay here in Boston with you and that is the biggest plus."

Tony let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding, then took Kate's hands and said, "I thought that would be your choice but wasn't quite sure, you know that Abby is going to be pissed don't you." Tony then swept Kate up bridal style, which made Kate giggle, and then he proceeded to carry her to the bedroom.

**Chapter 15: Reactions**

The next day Kate woke up with the feeling that she was being watched, though she didn't open her eyes she could feel Tony staring at her and she said, "You know staring is kind of creepy this early in the morning." She heard Tony chuckle and then he said, "Maybe but I just like to admire the beautiful things in life." Kate felt the very familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach and her heart started beating faster along with the heat she felt in her cheeks, she was sure she must be blushing a deep shade of red at the moment.

Tony smiled when he saw that Kate's cheeks turned a deep red and he thought that it made her cute and adorable and thought that he would embarrass her some more and said, "You know I love it when you blush like that." When he said that Kate's face got even redder and since it was 6:35 in the morning, Tony heard a low grumble come from her stomach. When that happened Tony couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh hysterically. This caused Kate to just hide her head under her pillow she was so embarrassed.

Abby woke up to the sound of someone laughing unconditionally and realized that it was Tony laughing, so she got up and walked across the hall and started to bang on the door saying, "Keep it down in there you already woke up the whole house and if you don't behave I'll call Gibbs and he'll probably throw a bucket of water on you," she then walked back into her room to get ready for the day.

Around eight o'clock after all three of them had eaten a hearty breakfast, the door bell rang and they all knew who was going to be on the other side, Gibbs. Tony started to get up but Kate put her hand on his should and looked him in the eyes and silently communicated that she was ready to face Gibbs.

When Kate opened the door without looking through the peep hole totally expecting Gibbs to be on the other side but to her surprise it wasn't Gibbs it was her other best friend, Jane Rizzoli. The first thing that came out of Kate's mouth was, "Jane what are you doing here?"

Jane stepped into the house passed Kate and walked right into the living room and sat down on the sofa like she owned the place. She looked around at Tony then Abby and finally Kate and said in a stoic voice, "Let me get this straight, your real name is Kate Todd, you used to work for both NCIS and the secret service protecting the president and you were put in WIT-SEC because a terrorist and his cell were after you."

Kate walked over and sat on the love seat next to Tony and he put his arm around her, much to the chagrin of Jane, then Kate said, "Basically that is all correct but it's not the whole story Jane. See I ran an OP at NCIS and it went bad; see I was supposed to get close to the terrorist because he had a thing for me. Everything was going good but he wanted to sleep with me but I wasn't going to do that so they pulled me from the OP. The next thing I know about a week later the feds show up at my doorstep and tell me not only does this terrorist want Gibbs, my boss at NCIS, dead but me to. The FBI told me they were going to put me in witness protection temporarily by faking my death, because it was just temporary I agreed, big mistake. They said I could come out of WIT-SEC as soon as the threat was over, but they had no intention of pulling me out because the terrorist that I was assigned was also an FBI informant so they tried to sweep it all under the rug and leave me hanging in limbo so to speak. If it hadn't have been for Tony here telling me that the whole cell had been neutralized a week after I went in I never would have known. That's why I went public with the whole thing and I know I won't get into trouble with the government because it wasn't a top secret operation. I assume that the two people that work for the FBI that knew about this whole mess will get what's coming to them."

Jane just sat there without saying a word for a few moments, looking at Kate, then Tony while Abby stayed in the background awaiting Jane's reaction. "That's one hell of a story Maura err… Kate, hell I don't even know what to call you. You know when you tell it like that I can understand, but I do have one question for you, and that is what are you going to do now? I mean the way I see it you could either be a fed in DC or a medical examiner here in Boston," Jane said with unease.

Kate looked at Tony and he gave a slight nod and Kate said, "Abby come here my decision affects you to." Abby came around the island connecting the living room and the kitchen and sat on the couch not saying anything because she had a Gibbs feeling in her gut that she wasn't going to like what Kate had to say. "I know that you are both my best friends and I also know that my decision will upset one of you but I am not doing this on purpose so before I tell you I just want to say I'm sorry," Kate continued saying. Just as she was going to give her answer there was a loud banging on the front door and then they heard, "Come on DiNozzo, I know you are in there so open up."

Tony sighed and got up off the love seat next to Kate and went to open the door when Gibbs started banging again before he could answer it. This made Tony a little mad so he yelled back, "Why don't you just shut the hell up and quit being so dam rude." Tony then had made his way to the door and opened it with his 1000 watt smile and saw Gibbs with one of his furious glares that turn suspects to stone, but Tony just chuckled and said, "Welcome to our humble abode Jethro," using Gibbs given name, Tony then stepped aside letting him into the house.

Gibbs stormed into Tony's home furious at the way Tony had treated him, first yelling back at him through the door and then using his given name, and Gibbs knew that Tony probably did it just to piss him off. He had taken two large steps into the house and spotted Kate sitting on the love seat and Abby on the couch with another woman but stalked straight up to where Kate was sitting and gave her a Gibbs slap on the back of the head really hard. The next thing he knew Tony had come right up behind him and gave him a Gibbs slap equally as hard and said, "Doesn't feel so great does it."

All three women's jaws had hit the floor, Kate and Abby had never seen anyone have the guts to Gibbs slap Gibbs, they were in complete and utter shock. Jane just couldn't believe what she was seeing people smacking each other on the back of the head it just seemed ridiculous.

Gibbs slowly turned around almost like a predator and stared Tony directly in the eyes but this time Tony stared right back. Nobody made a single noise; even Jane could tell that something was going on here because the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Both Abby and Kate knew that Tony was one of a select few people that would stand up to Gibbs but they never thought that both men would take it this far so they kept their mouths shut and watched. Gibbs and Tony stood there for a good five minutes and it didn't look like there was any break coming so Abby decided that before they became physical she had to break the ice and said, "Gibbs you came here about Kate not Tony so why aren't you doing it?"

Gibbs had heard what Abby said but didn't want to relinquish control but did anyways and broke off the staring competition and walked over to the Laz-e-boy next to the love seat and sat down. "Kate now that this is over I expect you back in DC at NCIS next Monday no excuses," Gibbs said rather forcefully.

Kate knew that something like this was coming and was prepared for it so she said, "Gibbs before you so rudely interrupted us I was just about to tell Abby and Jane here what my decision was going to be. You see Gibbs the only good thing that came out of this fiasco was that I got my degree in forensic pathology, so now I have another choice: I can either stay here or remain the ME for the Boston Police Dept. or I can go back to being an agent in DC." Kate paused for a second looking at Abby and Jane again, she then took a deep breath and continued, "Abby you will always be a very close and dear friend of mine but I have chosen to stay here in Boston because I won't be shot at or have anybody try to kill me here and also Tony is stationed here."

Abby had a feeling that this would be Kate's choice if not for the sole reason of Tony being here but when she added the part about not being shot at all the time she just couldn't be mad at her. "Kate I love you like the sister I never had so I am going to respect your choice but you better keep in touch with me missy do you here, plus you better let me help plan the wedding that I am sure will come sooner than anyone thinks alright," Abby said.

Gibbs was really mad now he leaned towards Kate and said, "We thought that had been killed, we mourned you and thought we would never see you again and you are telling me that you don't want to come back to the team. Well no one leaves my team unless they are fired or they die and apparently since you aren't dead and I didn't fire you, you will come back to the team Agent Todd."

Tony also knew that this was coming but finally hearing Gibbs say the words infuriated him. Tony during his time here in Boston had a lot of time to think about his old team, Gibbs specifically, and he came to the conclusion that Gibbs was just as manipulative as his father and previous bosses. Tony hadn't given much thought to it before but realized that Gibbs had caught him at a vulnerable time when he found out that his old partner at Baltimore PD had been dirty and manipulated him into joining his team. During the two and a half years they were a two man team Gibbs more than once broke a lot of his own rules that he so precariously forced upon him. The other two years with him Kate and McGeek, were a mixture of put downs and insults that everyone thought just rolled off Tony's back but in fact hurt him deeply. Tony yelled out at Gibbs, "Who mad you god Gibbs you have no control over us, we are not on your team anymore remember, we knew you would come in here yelling and try to either force her to go back to DC or guilt her into it. Well it turns out that we were right on both counts. S he made her decision so she doesn't want to come back and you have no say what so ever about it. Just because you are a lonely old man that can't let go of his grief for his dead family doesn't mean that you have to make everyone else's life miserable and that's what you did to all of us when we were on your team. Rule 12, ha, what a joke just because you failed in keeping the current director in your bed and she was a co worker doesn't mean that's the way it is for others. Yeah I know about a lot of things that you don't think I do Gibbs including the truth about Ari and what went on south of the border 15 years ago. Why don't you just leave Gibbs I shouldn't have called you in the first place, even though you didn't believe me, it probably took seeing your buddy Forrnell's picture on the five o'clock news to get it through your thick skull I was telling the truth. Just leave Gibbs you are only making things worse here."

Jane had been sitting there watching this very heated conversation between this old gray haired man and DiNozzo, but like before she kept quiet. The only thing she was happy about was that Maura/Kate was staying here in Boston. Watching DiNozzo chew out this Gibbs person and the feeling she was getting was that Gibbs could be a real bastard even to the agents he was in charge of. When the other women spoke up she realized this was Kate's best friend before she came to Boston.

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing; the way Tony was telling Gibbs off it stunned her again in the span of ten minutes. The way Tony kept saying we when talking about Kate staying warmed her heart but the other things he said about Gibbs family being dead and the truth about Ari, what was Tony talking about?

Abby had the same thoughts running through her head as Kate did but Abby was torn, she didn't know whether to side with Tony, her surrogate big brother and the person who was in the right this time. Then there was Gibbs, her silver haired fox, the man that could do no wrong, her surrogate father. Abby quickly made up her mind, sighed and said, "Gibbs before you and Tony get into a fist fight I think that you really should go. You heard Kate, she made up her mind and has decided to stay here in Boston you need to respect her decision, not just order her to do what you want her to do, so please leave."

Gibbs gave all of them a death glare then huffed and stormed out the front door slamming it as he left. He was not a happy camper first Tony chews him out right there in front of Abby, Kate and whoever the other woman was and he didn't like it. Then Abby agreed with him, which added insult to injury so he just decided to head back to DC.

Jane considered herself a smart person but she had no idea what in the hell had just happened so she said, "Kate, wow I have to get used to using that name, anyway what was that with you, DiNozzo, telling off that silver haired guy because the way you acted it was almost like you were scared of him except for you DiNozzo."

Tony looks at both Kate and Abby and silently communicates that Kate should explain. Kate thinks about what she wants to say for a few moments and finally says, "That, Jane was Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he used to be my boss at NCIS. He also is very used to getting his own way no matter what and he does not like having people talk back to him because he's an ex-marine sniper. Tony here is one of the few people that I have ever seen stand up to him and I've only seen him do it a handful of times. Any how he likes to manipulate people and sometimes flat out order them to do what he wants, like you just saw. He didn't get his way but he wasn't backing down until we told him to leave."

Jane still wasn't sure what the whole argument was about, she then said, "I'm glad you're staying here Kate and the guys at the precinct will be glad also. I just have one question; did you really used to protect the president and being a secret service Agent?"

Tony laughed and answered for her saying, "Yeah she did Rizzoli so she can probably kick your ass and mine in ten seconds flat, oh Kate you ought to tell her about the time you and McGeek were sparing."

Kate laughed at that and said, "He was going easy on and I told him not to so he took me down by surprise and I ended up kicking him in the testicles."

Jane busted out laughing and said, "Wow Kate you really go for the jugular don't you."

Abby cut in and said don't forget the time you and me photo shopped that picture of Tony in backless, black leather chaps."

Tony interrupted and said, "Kate did you tell Jane that when you were in college you won a wet t-shirt contest, and by the way I still that picture of you with the trophy."

"Tony I thought we were supposed to delete those pictures at the same time, but don't forget, on that one case you tongued a transvestite," Kate fired back.

"Oh don't forget about the tat you have on your ass that you got one night while you were out with Abby and too drunk to realize it, and Abby also told me that you wanted to get your nipples pierced but she stopped you," Tony said back.

Both Abby and Kate punched Tony hard on either shoulder causing Tony to cry out saying, "Ow, what was that for," addressing both women, "I was just stating the truth."

The whole time Jane sat on the couch laughing hysterically at the scene unfolding in front of her. Finally getting her laughing under control she said, "Kate you almost had your nipples pierced, the woman I met when I first met you wouldn't have even thought about something like that. A wet t-shirt contest oh boy; it does seem that our little designer doctor has a wild side."

There was a brief moment of silence then everyone started to laugh again because they realized how silly they had been acting earlier. Tony was the first to recover from his laughing fit and then said, "Rizzoli, you know you aren't half bad and I do want to thank you for taking care of my little Katie-pie here for the past several months. It means a lot to that she had someone she could count on and I'm sure we will become friends as time goes by."

Abby to was glad that someone had been there with Kate but she knew that she was going to miss her so she said, "Kate you had better keep in close contact with me, I just got you back and don't want to lose the friendship we still have. You also have to let me plan your wedding because I'm a really good planner and…oh don't look at me like that you and Tony are soul mates and you know it. Before long he'll pop the question and soon after that you'll be popping out one little DiNozzo after the other, don't forget I know that you secretly dream about being a mother and having a family."

Kate at first stared and Abby with her mouth open and moving but nothing was coming out then she started to blush and stared at her hands that were in her lap. Tony noticed and pulled her in for a big hug and whispered in her ear, "It's all right Kate; you are the only woman on god's green earth that would want to have all of that with."

This surprised Kate, she had assumed all this time that Tony wouldn't want kids and had come to terms with it, so hearing him say he would like to have kids with her excited her to no end.

It was still early in the morning and Jane had left to go to work because she was called in for a case, Abby and Kate decided to have a girl's day of shopping and a mini spa day at the nail salon. This left Tony at home to just watch movies since he still had another week of vacation time coming just like Kate.

**Chapter 16: Consequences**

Forrnell and Director Tollin were called to the pentagon for a meeting about punishments for the both of them. Tobias knew that the sec. of defense, navy, director of the CIA, and NCIS, along with several deputy directors from smaller federal agencies. Tollin was the more nervous of the two because operation twilight had been his idea from the start and it had all gone to hell in a hand basket in a short period of time.

Tobias had been thinking about the whole operation and he came to the conclusion that they wouldn't be in this mess if they had just pulled agent Todd out of WIT-SEC when they were supposed to. He knew that in the other room all of the 'big wigs' from all the intelligence agencies around DC were deciding his and Director Tollin's fate but couldn't help thinking what a big cluster fuck this had been.

After waiting for around an hour and a half Tollin was pacing and looked close to a nervous breakdown and his nervousness was starting to wear off on Forrnell. Finally the huge double doors open and an aide to the SECDEF asked them to come in.

Charles Davidson was sitting at the head of a long conference table and saw that Tollin was about to wet his pants so decided to take a little pity on him and said, "Director we have come to the conclusion that most of this was your idea, but not all. We have also decided what your punishment shall be, since you orchestrated this fuck up Gary you are to be terminated immediately, you will be given time to clean out your office and then you will be escorted out of the building." Tobias heard this and his stomach did back flips because he didn't think that the powers that be would be that hard on them but he had assumed wrong.

"SAC Forrnell, we understand this wasn't your idea but when agent Todd was in the clear she should have been brought ASAP, this is inexcusable Tobias, but since you weren't the ring leader we aren't going to fire you. What we decided on was we will give you your choice, choice A is you can retire as a SAC and receive all of the perks and benefits that go with it or choice B. You will be demoted to the title of probationary agent without the chance of ever getting a promotion and work at a desk."

Tobias was thinking 'well if I have to retire I am going to put my two cents worth in' he then said, "I have been a good agent for the FBI this is crap I did nothing wrong but follow orders and that wasn't much of a choice but I think I will retire so my little girl can still have some sort of health care." After finishing what he had to say he took out his service weapon and badge and laid them on the conference table in front of him and then turned on his heel and stormed out.

**Kind of short I know.**

**Epilogue pt. 1**

**May 24****th**** 2005**

It had been one year to the day that Kate had supposedly 'died' and Tony had planned a romantic night of dinner and dancing for the both of them. Tony and Kate had both went back to their respective jobs a week after the confrontation with Gibbs at Tony's house and so far they both were making it work. Abby had gone back to DC and told Ziva, McGee and Ducky that Kate was still alive and both Ducky and Tim were happy about that fact but not about her staying in Boston. Ducky could understand how he had missed the fact that Kate wasn't the body he autopsied but when Kate explained that it was an FBI agent who had died in a firefight but did receive a gunshot to the forehead it made more sense. McGee was just confused by the whole thing and didn't have much to say about it. Ziva on the other hand was upset because it was her that had killed Ari in Gibbs', but when Tony reminded her that he did confess to 'killing Kate' and he truly thought he had and also the other acts of terrorism he had committed.

Tony had taken a half day to prepare and set up everything for the big night because the way he planned to do things was when they were out dancing he was going to propose to Kate out on the dance floor in one of the best night clubs in Boston. He had called Abby and told the team in DC along with his own team plus Jane and all of the people on Kate's team at BPD so they could gather at Tony's place after he popped the question.

Kate knew what day it was and just wanted to stay home and eat some ice cream and wallow in self pity but Tony had told her that he had made reservation for a romantic dinner at a five star restaurant and afterwards they were going dancing. Kate had tried to argue with him but there was no backing down on Tony's part, and she knew it was best to just indulge him, plus it might be fun.

Tony told Kate to take the dress she was going to wear to work with her and get ready there because he would pick her up there. Kate had decided that she was going to knock Tony's socks off, so she chose a purple, backless gown that went down to just above her knee and hugged all of her curves in all the right places. Kate had showered in the women's locker room and slipped back to her office where she had just put the dress on and was working on her hair and makeup when Jane walked in. Jane stood there watching Kate for a second and said, "Wow Kate you look nice tonight is it a special occasion because with that dress Tony is not going to want to go out to dinner he's going to want to take you back home instead."

Kate stared at Jane in the mirror and said, "Really, you think Tony will like it, and no, tonight is not a special occasion as far as I know, but Tony was adamant about going out tonight, so I thought I might as well dress up a little and was hoping he will like it."

"like it, he's going to love it," Jane said and was about to continue when Kate's phone started to ring, answering it she hoped to god that they didn't catch a case this late at night because she was looking forward to going out with Tony. "Hello this is Dr. Todd speaking…there is…you have got to be kidding me… tell him I will be right out…and thank you to Vince, bye." Kate said then put the phone in its cradle and looked at Jane saying, "That was Vince he said that there is a limousine out front and the driver came to the front desk asking for me. What in the world did Tony do now Jane?"

Jane had a surprised look on her face when Kate told her Tony had rented a limo for their date tonight and in the back of her head she had a feeling that Tony was going to pop the question tonight but she didn't want to ruin everything by telling Kate, she wasn't that cruel.

When Kate walked out of the precinct the driver opened the door for her and helped her in and when she sat down she looked up and there was Tony smiling his 1000 watt smile at her. Kate could feel her heart beat faster and the butterflies in her stomach were going mad. Tony then reached over and kissed her gently but passionately on the lips and said, "Would my lady care for a glass of champagne before we get to the restaurant?"

Kate smiled back at him and said, "Why of course kind sir don't mind if I do." Kate was so happy that Tony had done this for her but was still wondering why all the special treatment and asked, "Tony why all of this today we are just going to dinner and then out dancing"?

Tony gasped and then regained his composure and said, "Kate, honey don't you know what date it is?" Kate just looked at him with a confused look on her face as she tried to recall it in her head. "Kate, sweetie today is the one year anniversary of the day you supposedly 'died' so I thought we could celebrate your coming back from the dead."

Kate then blushed a bright shade of red and scolded herself for forgetting such a day and reached over and took both of Tony's hands in hers and said, "I'm sorry Tony this was a day I just wanted to forget because so many bad things came out of it. I know that some good came out of it also, like you transferring here and finding me, us getting together etc. but I still think more harm was done than good that's why I just wanted to forget it."

Tony squeezed Kate's hands and replied, "Kate I had this night all planned out and everything but after your little speech there is something I have to ask you." Tony maneuvered around in the back of the limo so he was down on one knee and he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small ring box, took a deep breath and started. "Katelyn Elizabeth Todd, for a long time I have loved you and never got the chance to tell you but the day I thought that you died I felt like a piece of my heart had died with you but then the day I found out you were still alive I felt that piece come back and grow even bigger. You are my light, my sunshine and many different things but you also drive me to be a better man just for you but it is all of that that gives me purpose on here. I love everything about you, your long wavy hair that smells like jasmine and your silky soft skin, and your wonderful smile that lights up the room when you walk in. The one thing that I love most about you Kate is your heart, it is the biggest I have ever seen and I am grateful everyday that you have choose to let me into it. So Katelyn Elizabeth Todd will you do me the great pleasure of becoming my wife?"

Kate had tears running down her face and had her hand covering her mouth because Tony had completely surprised her with his proposal and all of what Tony had said made her heart swell. After a few short moments Kate threw her arms around Tony's neck and kissed him with all of the passion she could muster up and said, "Of course I will marry you this just seems like a dream come true and I'm afraid I will wake up and I truly will all be a dream."

Tony kissed Kate back with just as much love and passion as he could because like he told Kate she had just made him the happiest man alive when she agreed to marry him and be his partner for life. Tony then popped open the small ring box and slid it onto her ring finger and said, "This was my mother's engagement ring she willed it to me when she died and to only give it to the one woman that I could see myself spending the rest of my life with. I also have several letters from her addressed to "the woman that captures young Anthony's heart" for major points in our lifetime like the day of the engagement and wedding day and the day of our first born child etc. but you get the idea. I'll give them to you to look at when we get back to the house."

Kate was touched to say the least, she had read Tony's file before she even came to NCIS and found out that his mother had died when he was eight and his father had disowned him at age 12. Having Tony give something so precious to her spoke volumes about his love towards her and mad her love him even more, if that were possible. "Tony why don't we just skip the dinner and dancing and head home and do some celebrating our own special way," Kate said to Tony in a seductive manner and winked at him also.

Tony doesn't waste any time he rattles off their address telling the driver that is their new destination then turns back to Kate and smiles at her and says, "Does this celebration have anything to do with you and your Old Catholic school girl outfit?"

Kate lightly punches him in the arm but smiles seductively and says, "Wouldn't you like to know but it could also mean we will just watch a movie, but you'll just have to wait and find out."

Tony and Kate had made love several times that night but little did they know that down the road there would be a couple of surprises that would show up in nine months.

**Epilogue Part 2**

**Five years in the future 4****th**** of July weekend**

It was Saturday and the DiNozzo household had planned a barbeque for everyone from Tony's team was invited but all of them declined because they already had some sort of plans with their respective families. Kate had invited everyone on her team at BPD homicide but Frost declined because he was going home to see his parents. Korsak was spending it with his son, whom he had made amends with, chartering a deep sea fishing boat for the weekend. When Kate invited Jane she declined because she was still depressed about Casey deciding to go back to Afghanistan because she wouldn't marry him. Angela was coming too because she would use any means to see her "grandchildren". Abby, McGee, Ducky, Palmer and Breena had come up early Friday afternoon to spend a long weekend with them, Gibbs was invited but had declined and stayed in DC.

Gibbs was being stubborn as usual because even though it had been around six years since Kate had chosen to stay in Boston and work as an ME, he had never truly forgiven her. He had come to their wedding but didn't stay long.

When Ziva had found out that Kate was still alive it had an adverse affect on her because she could see where her brother had still tried to kill Kate therefore by extension forcing her to kill Ari. She was polite to Kate but it was plain as day that they would never be friends.

A little over a month after Tony had proposed Kate had found out she was pregnant, this had a couple of reactions. Tony was very happy to start out with but as Kate's due day loomed nearer it was clear he was very scared of becoming a bad father not unlike his own father.

Kate on the other hand was over the moon about having a child with Tony, but little did she know that it wasn't just one but two babies. Kate and Tony found out that she was going to have twins when they went for her second doctor's appointment and nine months later Alexander James and Michael Derek DiNozzo were born on November 11th.

Kate and Tony had decided that she wanted to be married while she still had her figure so they put together a small but intimate wedding in New York on August 14th so it could be like neutral ground instead of DC or Boston. The honeymoon was going to be a round robin of places; the first was going to be London for 4 days so Tony could see some of his family on his mother's side and introduce his new wife Katelyn DiNozzo. The second place was going to be Madrid for 4 days and then they were head to Tokyo for 2 days to get a taste of the orient. Finally they were going to Sydney, Australia to relax on the beach.

Their third child was planned she was born 2 years after her brothers on June 17th and Tony was as proud as a peacock because all during Kate's pregnancy with Sarah Madison Tony was extremely happy that he was getting his "little princess".

The fourth of July that year was an excellent, the weather was beautiful and even though they found out that Kate was pregnant again with their 4th child four and a half months ago he thought she was just as beautiful. They had found out the week before that they were having another girl and they were happy as could be. They had decided to tell everyone today because Kate was starting to get a considerable size baby bump. The kids had been told right after they found out that Kate was pregnant and they seemed to be okay with it even though Sarah was still a little young to understand.

Tony walked into the kitchen where Kate was making a pasta salad and snaked his arms around her waist and said, "How are you two doing today on this glorious 4th of July?"

Kate leaned back into Tony and purred, "We are doing just fine, but she is really active today, that's how I know she's a DiNozzo."

Tony just laughed and was leaning down to kiss Kate when the doorbell rang and Kate laughed at the face Tony was making because they were interrupted but went ahead and pecked her on the lips and hustled to the front door to greet their first guests.

The day had gone by fast, Alex and Michael was one big ball of energy apiece and Sarah even though she was only two was almost as excited as her brothers. Everyone had fun playing horseshoes and other games around the big backyard. Sarah had gotten tired fast and was put down for her afternoon nap so she wouldn't be cranky around supper time.

After putting all three of the kids to bed for the night everyone was in the living room talking about various subjects when Kate and Tony glance at each other and communicate with their eyes that now is the time when they should tell the others she is pregnant again. Kate stands up and everyone notices and goes quiet and she says, "Everyone, Tony and myself have an announcement to make, we're going to have another baby."

Abby is the first to react and jumps out of her seat and dashes over to Kate and envelopes her in a huge "Abby hug" and says, "I'm so happy for you, is it a boy or a girl, when are you do?"

"Abs…can't…breathe," Abby lets go and smiles sheepishly as Kate continues, "Well to answer your questions, it's a girl and she's due November 8th and we have already picked out a name, Lacey Alexandra."

Ducky then followed Abby over and hugged her and congratulated them as did McGee but Jane sat on the couch with her arms crossed and a pensive look on her face. Kate walked over to her after everyone was done with their congratulations and said, "Jane what's wrong you look like you have a lot on your mind. Is the announcement to much for you, come on Jane talk to me I can't read your mind."

Jane looked at Kate and said, "It's just that you and Tony have your whole family and it's going to get bigger in November and what do I have, nothing I'm just sitting here pining away for a guy I haven't seen in 18 months because he's in Afghanistan fighting a war. It's just I see you and that's what I want but don't know how to get, and is frustrating."

Kate sympathized with Jane; she knew that Jane secretly had wanted to find the one and settle down and have a family of her own for quite some time now. She also thought that Jane might be close to giving up but Kate wasn't going to let that happen, she had to do something but she didn't know what.

It was October 28th when little Lacey DiNozzo made her presence known to this world and Tony, Kate and her brothers and sister were all there when she was born. Her brothers both thought that she was "so tiny" and her sister was just quiet as usual but by the look in her eyes she was very entranced with her new born sister.

Jane considered herself very lucky because not to long after Tony and Kate had announced her pregnancy with lacey, their fourth child, Casey had come home from Afghanistan because he had been wounded in action. Though he was wounded it was serious enough to get a medical discharge he decided to stay in the army as a recruiter there in Boston.

Abby and McGee finally got their shit together with a lot of encouragement from both Tony for McGee and Kate for Abby. Though McGee got a stern talking to from Gibbs and Tony that if he ever hurt Abby Tony and Gibbs would "make sure they never found his body" and Tony even reminded him that Boston harbor was practically in his back yard.

Abby and McGee were wed 2 months after Sarah was born and Abby being the independent woman she was decided to be Abigail Scuito-McGee. Abby had found out she was pregnant right after they got home from their honeymoon and now had a beautiful daughter, Rebecca Anne Scuito-McGee, but her going to let her choose which one she would like best when she got older.

Ziva even though she was like the cousin in their little family had met a navy lieutenant while running one day and had instantly fallen for him and were married within four months and because she was basically an American citizen she decided to go ahead and take the citizenship exam. The other reason that she got married so fast was because she didn't want her father to find out about her marrying someone that he wouldn't approve of, she also resigned from Mossad literally the day before she took the exam so her father couldn't touch her because she was a citizen of the United States. Over the years Ziva and Kate finally buried the hatchet and decided it would be best if they were friends. Kate realized that Ziva was nothing like her brother Ari and one night when Kate, Abby and Ziva, (Jane couldn't make it) were having a girls night Ziva got drunk and spilled the beans about it being her who had shot Ari not Gibbs. This gave Kate a whole new level of respect for Ziva and from that day forward were good friends.

Tony and Kate decided that four kids was enough and after Lacey was born Kate had a hysterectomy but they were fine with that because two boys and two girls was a handful. They were just one big happy family and they had both of their dysfunctional families to so even though they did have a few bumps in the road along the way Tony, Kate, Alex, Mike, Sarah and Lacey were all happy with their lives.

**The End**

A/U: Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated but not expected.

Also I'm not too happy with the ending but….

Thank you hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
